It Began in the Woods
by M. Quincy
Summary: It is said trees stand as witnesses to our environment, but they also possess certain properties which people have for ages been trying to harness.underground this is no different. Especially when control and power are always a strong factor. JS
1. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**It Began in the Woods**

_Chapter 1: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie_

There are those creatures whose soul purpose is to stand watch and witness the changes of our environment. Not only do they guard the secrets of the ages, but they also possess certain properties which those around them have tried to harness for many ages. In the Underground this is not different.

In the Underground at the far edge of the Western realm; this is where the sentinels stood watch. No one cared to give them a second glance for there was no seeing beyond them. The forest which lay here had stood as such, or at least jested by those who live in its shadow, since before time began or perhaps just as time began in these lands. These trees which stood for so long would make the tallest redwood seem like a mere sapling, but no one could say exactly what type of trees they were. Some held the properties which one could name them as oak of yew, but there was just something different about them; something which would make this classification ring false.

It could no longer be remembered exactly when they had stopped trying to reach beyond these trees, for they realized it was futile. It had instead been accepted that the trees stood to mark off the edge of the realm and since nothing was ever seen to come from the area there was no need to worry about what lay beyond. There was no entering this forest and if one did there were few who managed to escape it to tell their tale. For the forest meant to keep its secrets and only those meant to find their way through it were able to find the right path to navigate their way in order to find the borders beyond.

One may begin to wonder what lay within this forest which these trees kept so well hidden, but it is hard to say exactly since all accounts seem to end in the same conclusion. This conclusion is similar to what the people who live around the trees still believe to this day. _If_ the trees are standing guard to keep people out, then they should heed its warning. _If_ they are keeping something in, then perhaps they do not wish to find out what exactly lies beyond or within. Thus, they believe to let sleeping dogs lie. Perhaps this is the reason why they make sure to build their homes some distance from the forest and why they do not let people get too close. Although, it does provide an excellent setting for bedtime tales and threats to keep children under a parent's thumb. However, it has been said that not all dogs should be left sleeping because if they sleep too long …

* * *

"You must bring her to us. She has been gone too long. You must bring her to us." One voice began to utter. 

Soon a second followed. "Yes, we must have her return to us. She is worthy to be counted amongst our numbers."

"We must have the girl." A few voices join together, but it is hard to say how many speak in unison. "Go now."

A figure bows and begins to exit the circle, but pauses when a throat is cleared. "Oh, and this time do not forget to do your complete duty."

With another quick bow the figure is off again, but this time grumbling something under breath.

* * *

In as many ways as the goblin kingdom had changed over the years, in the same number of ways had it remained the same… 

The Goblin King sat in his throne gazing blankly into the crystal he held. Just what had he been meaning to look at? At the time when he conjured the crystal he thought it rather important, but now his thoughts seemed to evade him.

A light breeze whispered past and everything became clear once more. Yes, that was right. He had been about to check on the child's progress. Time was nearly up and so he wanted to see how far the child had gotten. Even though he knew it would probably not be far at all. Perhaps if the child was lucky they would be trapped and waiting in an oubliette. It would make things a lot easier for Jareth, at least when he had to send the child home.

He banished the crystal and rested his arm against the back of his throne. Lightly tapping his index finger against his temple he tried to concentrate for a few moments. There was something else he had been thinking of, but still nothing came to mind. Perhaps it really had just been the child, but he usually wouldn't check on them until the game was over. There must be something, but there really wasn't, nothing was amiss. The only reason for his misgivings was a slight nagging at the back of his mind.

* * *

"Sister, sister!" The girls giggled together as they tugged on the sleeves of her dress. "Please won't you finish the tale?" 

Sarah looked down at the book in her hands. She must have been daydreaming again because she didn't even remember what had occurred in the book previously or that she had even been reading. Smiling fondly at the girls she looked down for a moment at the book saying. "But I seem to have lost where I was. Please, tell me what have I been reading to you?"

One girl in an excited haste replied. "You were telling us a marvelous tale about a fantastical land beyond our realms."

"Yes, a tale with all sorts of interesting places and things!" The other soon joined in.

"And people from all walks of life. Please, sister, go on." The girls smiled at her with an energetic pleading in their eyes.

With a sigh Sarah opened the book and began to read to them. "And in one of the rooms there was a great mélange of decorations, but each would hold a certain significance soon enough..."

"I see you have succeeded. Very good." A voice began.

"We see you have also taken the necessary measures to fulfill all aspects of your duty." Another voice joined in.

"Very well, but do not become too confident in your abilities. Over confidence will surely be your, and by extension, _our _downfall. You may go."

After a deep bow the figure leaves. Once the figure leaves the discussion continues.

"We must be cautious."

"Yes, we must."

"There are changes afoot. There is a change in the air and it has yet to be determined what the outcome of that change will be."

* * *

_Also just a note; no, Sarah hasn't joined a convent. Things in this chapter are not necessarily in an order you would expect them to be in. _

_MQ:_ Horrid dribble, but that's alright. I wrote this all in my head while at work on lunch and managed to later scribble it out. If it's slightly abstract… Well, it's slightly meant to be and it's slightly my style. Also you will learn I can at times be an ellipsis fiend. This is mainly because I believe I actually speak in intentional omissions at times.

I had originally planned for this to be longer, but since I'm still working out all the logistics of this and trying to call back my knowledge of English and the fact that I can't speak by certain omitted understandings anymore; it will be an interesting challenge. And got to love how my lovely line breaks have all decided to disappear. Eh, too lazy to type the html, so I shall just use the underscore.

Will hopefully update this soon when I have all the logistics down and when I have some spare time. [Here's hoping I won't scrap this chapter like so many essays. This means anytime between now and my next break.


	2. Variety is the Spice of Life

_Chapter 2__: Variety is the Spice of Life_

Sarah sighed to herself as she tossed aside the letter from Alice onto her coffee table. Alice had invited her to spend a few weeks, 'if she happened to be in the area', in her new apartment in England. Her childhood friend having recently moved there because starting in the fall she would be continuing her studies in psychology at the graduate level. Having a friend abroad did mean there was always a couch available to her if she ever so needed it, but it also meant facing a certain degree of jealously. Especially when you were the one trapped at the same university you had been attending for the past several years. It did not matter that some of the best professors in the country were presiding over your graduate program. It would have been nice to just be away from it all and open a new chapter in your life. Not to mention by staying within one's home country it meant the difference between going on 'research' trips every summer or having to press departments and professors for research grants in order to travel. Shrugging to herself, she decided perhaps staying where she was, in the end, was the better option. Besides when one is pursuing further studies in journalism & creative writing with a minor in Celtic Studies, one will eventually end up traveling at some point and will begin to long for the familiarity of home.

Sarah, just like all good college students who have recently finished up their undergraduate studies, decided the best way to spend her summer before returning to her corner of the library was to travel. With a handful of friends in various locations in Europe, did she plan out her holiday for the summer. It had taken a fair amount of time to coordinate with people in order to inform them of where she would be and when, so if they happened to choose to meet up, they could. She didn't expect to meet up with half of the people she had spoken with, but at least she would meet up with Alice and that at least would be fun. Once her final list had been compiled, with additions given in case plans changed depending on arrangements with friends, did she finally drop it off at her father's home.

It was not until after she had left the list in the hands of her father did she immediately start to regret visiting her family on a weekend. She could have made a much easier, and more to the point, earlier escape if she had decided to go during the day at some point during the week. The source of her troubles during the visit was a small pipsqueaked terror named Toby.

Toby was of that age, which begins at five and slowly changes into something else at around eight, where he now knows the world doesn't revolve around just him, but still manages to believe he is indestructible from everything in it. This coupled with some stage fighting moves, which he learned from his now regretful sister, makes him the bane of existence to all the adults in his life. Not to misunderstand him, he could be the sweetest kid when he wanted to be, but that's the point, when he wanted to be. Being kind and sweet was more about when it was a convenience to him and his situation. It was only a matter of time before this would all change and he would settle into being a generally good, albeit it, mischievous kid. However for Sarah, it meant having a small child who adored her, but one who also liked to cause problems for her as all good little brothers do.

During her last visit to drop off the list she had encountered a particularly hyper Toby. As soon as she had stepped through the door was she immediately dragged off in the direction of the park to play not only on the swings and jungle gym, but also to play catch and soccer. Thankfully it had started to rain a few hours later, so they had to head back home. Upon arriving home, she wished she was still at the park dealing with Toby. She had barely made it into the foyer before her parents began and she did not think it was possible for parents to ask that many questions in such a short amount of time without taking more breaths. After calmly suggesting they let her take a seat on a couch or chair before they continue with their interrogation of more details with respect to her trip, did she finally receive five seconds peace before the mayhem began again.

It had been a number of years since Sarah had actually considered her stepmother to be all that 'evil and wicked'. Now Karen was more of a partial maternal figure who, when she needed it, could be a good resource of information for Sarah. The change between them had occurred gradually, but it had pleased her father immensely to see the two women getting along. If they were getting along, it meant he no longer had to be the middle party trying to keep order and peace between the two sides. The major contributing factor to the changes was when both sides started to show some gratitude towards one another. Karen slowly began to notice and thank Sarah for what she was doing for the family and in return Sarah also noticed how Karen was also helping. Of course one must understand, that they still aren't quite two peas in a pod, but there was enough mutual respect and care for things to work; at times even perhaps share in some mother-daughter-like moments. The best example for this is when Sarah received from Karen on her eighteenth birthday a book about social observations and practical etiquette. Sarah had laughed at this gift and the underlying hint to it; 'perhaps if you were in more proper social situations you would find a proper boyfriend you could bring home to your parents'. It wasn't like she didn't have the occasional boyfriend, but parents will be parents and will always look out for your best interest, especially when one is on their own in the world.

After adding details to her already detailed itinerary, did Sarah finally manage to escape the clutches of her parents' home. This was not without wishing them all a fond farewell and receiving a nice sum to help her pay her way through her travels. Her father had told her it was a graduation present, but Sarah knew it wasn't that alone. In many ways a thank-you for everything she had done with respect to the family. Also, perhaps it was a bit of a bribe to remember to not forget about them and to bring them all back something nice from her travels.

Hooking her keys onto their proper hook next to the kitchen light, and then grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge, she finally settled down into her overstuffed couch. Staring from her seat on the couch she perused her bookcase for anything she might want to bring along with her. Half an hour later she found two books which she would bring along and if she finished those, then there was always the option of buying another one during her travels if she needed to. Picking up the books she headed through the apartment to her bedroom.

Sighing she entered the room. She had forgotten the state which she had left in before leaving. There were clothes of all shapes and sizes piled on every available surface. Oh how she wished faeries wouldn't have just come and done all this needless packing for her, but of course she knew they wouldn't. Faeries were often little vicious, biting little things that cared only for their own kind. Looking around Sarah, but now with a faint smirk, decided she may as well start at one end of the room if she ever hoped to finish packing before she planned to go to bed. Realistically, it shouldn't take too long, but these things always managed to take longer than what one expected them to.

After working for a few solid hours she finally managed to get everything in order and packed into a few suitcases. Now, all that was left was to take whatever clothes she decided not to bring and put them back in their proper place. When she was setting a few of her unwanted cosmetics into her dressing table did her fingers brush against something. Taking out the object a few newspaper clippings dropped out from between the leaves. Ah, it was her copy of the Labyrinth. She had nearly forgotten she still kept in there. Occasionally now and then she would take it out to look through it and remind herself of that fateful night, but most of the time it lived within her drawer; having been placed there not long after her return from the Labyrinth. Smiling down at it, she traced the golden letters with her fingers. Had it really been about six, almost seven years since she had gone through the Labyrinth? It seemed like it had been much longer than that, but Toby's age attested to this truth.

The Labyrinth, something Sarah only let herself occasionally think about. She knew if she let herself start to think about everything which happened during those thirteen hours, then she would lose a whole weekend at least to it. Her memories of the time she spent in the Labyrinth were always very fond memories. It had been a time in which she had grown up rapidly and realized many truths about herself; most of them being obvious, but to her. During her time she realized she would in fact give up her dreams and hopes of finding someone who understood her for another. From this she learned all responsibilities did not need to be bad ones. She also learned she did not wish to be an island cast alone at sea, that doing things for another where you did not have an invested interest at stake could be rewarding. Also to love someone, like she did her brother, and be loved in returned was better than being on that island alone and you could reach more things by having such a support system.

Her support system during her time of the Labyrinth had given her the special gift of allowing her to call upon them whenever she needed them. She had called upon Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus over the years, but recently she just did not have a need to. It was not like she was making a conscious effort to stop calling them, but she had no reason. It had just ended up being an unspoken agreement between them. Oh, she would always keep their time together next to her heart, but she saw them now as presence which was always there but not necessarily always physically present. And perhaps one of the last lessons the Labyrinth had tried to teach her was right. Sometimes to need is to let go. This however, brought up a whole new set of issues.

To need is to let go was an almost silent promise between her and the Goblin King. At first Sarah did not realize completely what he had offered to her. Of course she had found him handsome, dangerous and all that, but what bothered her was just how it ended. She understood, as best someone at the age of fifteen could, what he was offering her. There had just been such a great power struggle in those last few moments of her time in the Underground. Would she have taken back what she did and said? No, of course not. Of course, now her being older and having time to let all of her thoughts stew she realized a few things. Most of what she realized made a nice knot in her stomach because she knew just to what extent what sort of, what she could only call, friend she gave up. They really were alike in more ways than she cared to admit to, but she still gave it all up in the end. Even thinking now about what occurred in those final few moments brought back the tears she had shed just after leaving the Underground.

Shaking her head a few times, she quickly stuffed the red book back in its home before making her way to her balcony. She did not need to think about any of this right now. There was no point in getting upset over something which has already passed, especially when she was supposed to be leaving early the following afternoon for a much deserved holiday. Staring out over the city before her, she watched as the sun began to set over the tops of the buildings. Something about the colour of the sky brought back memories of when she was first in the… No, no, no! She would not think of that _now_. With a sigh and while rubbing her necklace absently, she continued to watch the sun set reflecting its light against the mirrored glass of the buildings before her.

* * *

­­­­ 

Yes, it was almost time, the shadowed figure thought to himself. Only a few more moments and he would be free to capture the girl and complete his mission. It really would not be all that difficult considering the girl lived on her own. No, it would be quite simple, but one must not become too sure of one's self because that is a sure route to failure.

Leaning against the pillar he crossed his arms, strumming his fingers against his upper arm. Yes, only a few more moments now to go.

* * *

Sarah watched as finally the fun dipped below the horizon and continued to watch for a few moments longer. After deciding she still had much to do before heading off to bed she began to push herself away from the balcony's rail, that is when she bumped into something, or rather, someone. 

Before she could turn around and catch a glimpse of whomever it was, or wonder if she really had forgotten to lock her door, but perhaps somewhere in between thinking about how someone could get into a secure building with a security desk and contemplating screaming, did they quickly grab her and at the same put a hand over her mouth. She did not even have the opportunity to try and free herself when the world suddenly when black.

* * *

There, it was done.

* * *

**MQ:** Another chapter done, but I may have to go into hiding soon. My prof unfortunately found the hole I was hiding in and promptly dragged me out of it during the middle of writing this. I managed to sneak back in for a few hours in order to finish it and post it. [And yes, literally actually dragged. 

I must thank all my friends for possibly stealing from their lives at certain parts of this story. Not to mention using all the children I coach as inspiration. If it weren't for those little devils… I don't know what I'd do.

There is actually a very amusing book on _Social Observances_, which is a really cute read. I believe it was contributed to "Au Fait", but you have to like reading books published in 1896.

Also, I would also like to thank those of you who have already started to review. You guys rock.

Now as for the story: I do plan, hopefully, to continue on with this story on. It's just a matter of outsmarting a professor. Just so it's clear, timeline wise this is pre-first chapter. I wholeheartedly believe at time that sometimes the way forward is the way back.

And also I hope I haven't messed too much up in this chapter w.r.t. splicing between the movie and what I remember from the novel. [It's been many moons since I've read it.

**Disclaimer:** No, the labyrinth, in all its glory, belongs to all those creative people such as Jim Henson. [And the novel version, to A.C.H. Smith I only borrow it for my own creative amusement.


	3. Rome was not built in one day

_Chapter 3: __Rome was not built in one day_

The Goblin King leaned against the frame of the window as he watched his Labyrinth from the vantage point of his study. Not much had changed within the labyrinth since its first defeat. The only changes made were to ensure the same path could not be taken, so some subtle rearrangements of walkways and walls had been made for the greater good, all because that ­_girl_ had conquered it. To the unobservant however, it continued to be the same changing, yet constant, creature which it had always been.

Studying the labyrinth from his window always had such a profound calming effect upon the Goblin King, but in his calmed state it allowed for his mind to wander. Seven years, nearly seven years since that insufferable girl first entered the labyrinth. Seven years and yet he could still not forget her. How could _he_, the Goblin King, fall prey to such obscene feelings? It was a well known fact of his kingdom that every act which one performed was always calculated in order to ensure one's dominance in every situation. However, in the case of one _Sarah Williams_, this simple truth had bent knee before her. How dare she reorder the unspoken system of his kingdom! Who was she to change the very connotations of giving, helping, feeling and loving within his kingdom? She was the horrid creature who used her wit and charm to gain the envy of his people; not to mention to a certain degree, the king's envy.

With a heavy sigh he continued to study his kingdom. No, he truly could not remain mad at the girl for very long. It is not like he had ever tried to, but he knew it was a futile effort because he had been under her spell since well before she had ever stepped foot in his labyrinth. He had spent hours watching her practice her lines in the park with her dog. He was never able to say exactly what had first drawn him to that spot or what kept him coming back. Perhaps she had placed a binding spell upon his perch which would continuously draw him to the same spot until the spell was broken. But no, this could not be since most abovegrounders no longer use such magic anymore. No, it was simply the girl herself with a certain air about her which spoke of a hidden power and beckoned him to continue in his observances of her.

When she had finally called upon him it was to take away her brother. Unfortunately her whole time in the labyrinth turned into a constant power struggle. Even in her last moments she still denied him and with him her dreams. Her dreams of having someone who understood her, all of her; every in and out of her mind, but she still denied him. She probably denied him because she had achieved her dreams through those _friends_ of hers.

Yes, those friends of hers, the dwarf, the knight and that beast. He had never done anything to stop them. No, usually he chose to ignore them unless he required them to do something for his kingdom. They really were of little thought to him and if they made the girl happy, then let her have her friends. Of course he was still allowed to threaten the dwarf to be suspended over or tossed into the bog of eternal stench, but like all threats concerning the bog, he rarely saw the action through. It would never do to have one of his people walking around smelling like the bog. It really was just a scare tactic to keep those under him inline; especially those who acted like a rowdy group of children at times.

With another heavy sigh he leaned forward just enough so his forehead rested against the cool glass. Maybe he should have tried placing a binding spell on the girl. Maybe even one right out of something they would have done in the aboveground to ensure it would have worked. Although, he was not one to trust those humans from a few thousand years ago with anything they may now refer to as magic. However the idea behind it was really not all that bad. Binding the girl with the bonds of the fates and letting her abandon everyone so that she may go to him. Smirking to himself he murmured, "Not a bad idea at all." He could even have it placed on some sort of tablet to make it even truer to the tablets he could think of from ancient times.

No, no, no, none of that would do! He had promised himself long ago, that he would not force the girl to come to him. It would just end badly if he did. No, he would have to let her come to him on her own, if she did at all.

Sometimes to need something, or rather someone, meant you had to let it go. It would just bode ill if you kept them from their life. Of course this did not mean that Jareth could not look in on her from time to time. Oh no, his favourite pastime was to watch her in one of his crystals. He just wished he could make the girl see reason and get her to summon him. If only he could just… But that would mean interfering in her life and he said he would let her live her own life. But it really would be just a simple matter of just… No! He must get his mind out of this stream of thoughts before he did something he would regret! Well, he would only regret it for a moment, really; he thought with a smirk.

Leaning away from the window he summoned a crystal. After all that thinking about her how could he resist checking in on her? Looking into the crystal's depths he watched as slowly her sleeping form became focused. How peaceful she looked in her sleep and yet how she was such the opposite of it when awake, he mused to himself. A half smile slowly began to form on his lips as he continued to watch her.

* * *

Jareth, being too absorbed of the image in his crystal, did not hear the light footsteps which approached him; nor did he see the owner of the footsteps trying to catch a glimpse into his crystal. When the figure tried to lean closer towards the crystal he made sure to quickly dispel it. 

He closed his eyes and with an exasperated sigh asked of the figure, "Demon, why must you plague me so? What could the likes of you want with me? You have no business here, be off with you."

"Demon? Jareth," the figure whines, "Why must you be _so_ mean to your baby cousin? Besides, if I'm a demon, then _you_ must be a demon because we are related!"

"Yes, yes, a fact which I am constantly reminded of. Now what has brought you back? And," He looks her over before continuing, "Must you wear such clothes when you are speaking with me?"

His cousin looks down at herself inspecting her outfit. "Exactly what is wrong with what I am wearing?" She asks as she continues to look at jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. She even touches her head to make sure her hat is still on properly.

"Why_ everything_, dear cousin. I do not understand how you can wear such clothes." He says as he rubs the material from her t-shirt between his fingers before dropping it with a look of disgust.

"You are the one who gave me this position and this just happens to be one aspect of the job. Besides," she pouts a little, "they really are comfortable."

"So you continue to insist upon… However, when I have to fit in aboveground I usually try to pick something of a." Pausing he leans back and crosses his arms, eyeing her once more. "Higher caliber."

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, his cousin decides there really is no use arguing with him about it. He says this every time she appears before him to report in.

"Now what is it you want, Macayle?"

Grabbing her hat and pushing it down over her eyes Macayle lets out an exasperated sigh. "Jareth! I told you to stop calling me that! It's just Caylie. And what is it I want? I am just doing my duty to you and reporting in like I always do from time to time. I thought you might like to know how things are going considering you are the one who gave me this job to do!"

"Alright, calm down little one. There are many reasons why I gave you this position, but I will not go into all of them now. So what is it you have to report?"

"Not as much as you would like me to, perhaps." With another sigh she continues. "I am still spreading the tales to the children. It really isn't all that hard to fit in among them."

"No, for you it wouldn't be."

After a short glare Macayle continues. "Do you want me to tell my parents exactly what you have me doing for you? I am sure they would love to know."

"Do you wish for me to take away your ability to travel between the veils of the worlds at anytime you so wish? You do know not everyone is able to do it on a whim. Most have to wait for the appropriate times of day or year."

Making a face she grudgingly admits. "No, I'll behave. Anyways it is still going well as it always has. I spread the tales of this world. Make sure that the belief is still to be found within the world above. Happy?"

"Very." He replies smugly. "Now if you have nothing more to report, off with you." He waves his hand to shoo her away.

"Alright, alright! I'm going. But." She pauses and gives him an odd look. "Be careful, neh?" Shaking her head, why in the world… "Did I just… why did I just say that? I guess it was just… Oh well, I'm off. Goodbye my adoring older cousin." She ends with a smile and a wrinkle of her nose.

"Farewell, Macayle." He replies as she disappears and he returns to looking out his window. Sighing he thinks to himself how sometimes that little one is perhaps a bit too wise beyond her years. He had given her the position for many reasons, but mostly because she had always adored him. Macayle was the easiest one to convince to do the job of keeping up the spread of belief in the aboveground about the underground. Well, not that it did not spread on its own, but it had always spread the best when children knew of the tales and Macayle could just fit in easily among them. Besides she really was the only one who would not abuse the powers he had taught her and it was easy enough to control her. One threat about taking away her powers or revealing everything to her parents always silenced her fairly quickly. Also, having her do the job meant he did not have to. This in turn left more free time for Jareth to keep up his favourite pastime.

Jareth was just about to summon another crystal when he heard the call. Closing his eyes he cursed to himself and then muttered, "Perhaps she is doing too good of a job," before disappearing.

* * *

"I still believe we should have let the girl be. We should not be taking her." One voice argued to the rest of the collective. 

"It is too late now for arguments. A decision has already been reached and actions have already been set into motion." Another countered back.

"You stopped her from being with us before, but you can do nothing this time." One commented with more than just a hint of resentment in the voice.

"I only did what I judged to be fair." The first voice coldly replied. "And did I not agree to have her brought here?"

The voice responds quite bitterly. "Yes, but only after much persuasion."

"No, it was because I knew she needed to be here. Her whole being proves that. But if you wish for me to change my mind…" The voice leaves the threat unsaid, but the tone of the voice doubly makes up for it.

A few voices join together to respond to the threat. "No! It is quite alright. The decision has been made! It is done."

"All we must do is now wait for the task to be completed."

With a heavy sigh and a voice filled with annoyance, the first voice replies. "Then let us wait and see how it plays out."

* * *

**MQ:** I had a hard debate with myself and my friend over this chapter. He was the one to say I should do this, so I listen to his never ending advice. He did have the last say on all of this, so hopefully everything that made it in was alright. If it isn't well… he bought guitar hero 80s, so I can't be mad at him. As well, I must once again give a hats off to the kids I coach as well as my little cousin who insisted I add a certain character in. And yes, I am idiom obsessed. 

Cheering on the inside when you're presiding over professor falls ill, which means you don't have to see them for another week, really is evil, but it brings so much joy at the same time. Anyways, I've discovered writing stories at night while windows are open near a pond is the creepiest thing to do ever. I'd also like to thank those of you for the reviews; thank-you all for the encouragement.

I realized just how ff can be sometimes. Such as when it likes to drop brackets or change things even after I alter them after uploading, but what can you do? Sometimes it really is just a constant uphill battle.

As for when the next chapter will appear... I am not sure yet. The musical I am stage managing opens in a month, so I will hopefully have some downtime in rehearsals to get some thoughts written down.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine, never was, never will be. It belongs to those wonderful creative people out there who make our lives a little bit happier through their work.


	4. Wine and Dine

_Chapter 4__: Wine and Dine_

A hazy golden light, a whisper of a breeze and a stream happily chortling away; this is the world Sarah woke up in. How long had she been laying there? How did she get there in the first place? These were the sort of questions which came to Sarah's mind, but they soon vanished as she sat up and took in her surroundings.

She was lying upon a soft, crimson coloured, woolen blanket with an embroidering of golden leaves close to the trim. As well on the blanket were placed a number of overstuffed pillows in golden hues which matched well with the embroidery. To have such fine pillows outdoors surely marked a lavish lifestyle if they were not afraid the pillows would ruin, Sarah mused to herself. If she was seated in such a place, then did that mean she was the one to live such a life? Somehow that just did not seem quite right.

After a few quick strokes to closer examine the feel of the blanket she lifted her gaze to the world directly surrounding her. The blanket was situated between a gathering of tall lithe birch trees. Just beyond the birches to her right a stream twisted through the forest. On the opposite bank of the stream was something which beckoned to Sarah for a closer inspection.

It was a large tree which sat up on the steep slope of the land. The ground below a section of the tree had eroded away and so it left a cave of sorts beneath the tree. Many of the root tendrils hung down between the thicker roots giving the entrance and the front area of the 'cave' a curtain which divided the inner and outer spaces.

Slowly rising and making her away across the short distance she stood before the entrance. Examining the general structure and with a few good tugs on a nearby root she surmised that it would be relatively safe for her to sit beneath it as long as she was close to the exit. Picking up a few pebbles from near the stream she took her seat beneath the tree.

Tossing in a few pebbles at a time into the stream she let her mind wander. It returned to the same thoughts which she had been thinking when she first awoke in this glade. How did she get here and why? Why would she be here in these woods alone? This place seems familiar, but at the same time it does not. Why was it so difficult to come to one clear answer? Perhaps she could answer that one; her mind was hazy undoubtedly from sleep.

Closing her eyes she softly questioned the stream. "Have I always known this place? Have I always been here?" The stream continues to babble away, but her only real response is a light whispering in her mind. "Yes, of course I have." With a soft shake of her head she smiles to herself as she opens her eyes once more. "Really now, that was such a silly question to ask. I have been here a number of times before because it seems familiar, so I do know it. Besides this place has always been apart of my … home?"

* * *

"You must watch and aid the girl." The voice instructed to the three gathered figures. They had been summoned before them to receive instructions about how they were to handle this situation. "She may not be completely new to this world, but because of the situation we must be extra cautious."

"Yes, of course. We understand the situation completely and we know out duty." The eldest of the figures replied with a dip of her head. "We have not failed you before and we will not fail you now."

"We are counting on that."

"Besides, she was always meant to be one of us." The second figure haughtily remarks.

One of the gathered snaps backs to this impudence. "You would do well to remember your place, young one."

"Of course, I meant no offense. I was merely speaking the truth and suggesting that we would treat her as one of our own, for that is what she is."

With a quick huff of breath the gathered continues. "I am sure. You must remember not to rush the situation or it will not go well."

"We may be eager to have her among us, but we are not children!" She brashly replies.

Coldly the voice begins to respond to the outburst. "Do not make me remind you again, young one." Directing the conversation back at the eldest the response continues. "You have heard the situation, so go now and make the girl feel just like that, that she was always apart of this place."

With three quick nods the summoned figures leave the presence of the gathered. The gathered sighs once the figures have left. "I do hope their confidence remains. As well, I do hope our luck continues and the girl is able to transition well. It would not do for there to be… complications."

"I assure you the girl will transition into our world. She is strong, so you have no reason to worry." Another firmly replies.

The first softly mumbles. "That is exactly what worries me."

* * *

"I cannot believe they were speaking to us like we were children!" The second girl continues as they prepare to go to where Sarah is.

The eldest tries to soothe the first girl's temper. "Calm down now. We must have our wits about us if we are to correct the situation they made wrong in the first place."

With a sigh the second girl nods her head in agreement. "You are right." Taking the first girl's hand she begins to pull her along. After a moment she stops and looks about. "Where did our other companion get to?"

"You only noticed now she has left us?" The other girl mockingly scolds, but smiles at her companion's usual lack of observance when her temper has flared. The only response she receives is a nod, so she offers the answer. "She had things to take care of, but she will join us again later. For now we are to go ahead and see how much this girl knows and work our magic to help her transition."

"Of course." After a pause she adds. "And I am sorry."

Her companion raises a hand to her to brush off the apology. "You know you do not have to apologize. I have known you for too long to have taken offense from such a small-scale outburst. Now come along we must hurry."

The other girl smiles and nods before they both disappear from their present location.

* * *

Sarah had returned to the blanketed area of the glade after wandering about it for a short while. She had not come far in the musings of her mind because her self questioning always brought forth questions she could not answer. The fact that she could not answer even simple questions about where she lived disturbed her, but something in her mind kept giving her enough reassurance and that is what stopped her from panicking.

Playing with the long bell-cut green sleeves she did not notice the two girls which appeared before her. It was not until she heard their whispers between each other, that she finally noticed them.

The girls must have been around the age of seven, or so Sarah guessed. They were both beautiful girls and when they grew up they would only blossom further. One of the girls wore ivy green while the other was dressed in a rich golden gironnee. Both girls were fair, but the girl in the green had long pale blonde hair with an almost hint of a greenish tinge, while the other was more of a strawberry blonde. As well, the pale blonde had deep jade coloured eyes where the other had honey brown.

For a few moments she just watched the girls as they watched her. Finally a smile broke over their faces and they quickly moved to her side and put their arms about her.

"Sister, we are so happy to see you!" One girl giggled as she moved away.

"Yes sister, you have been alone here for too long! You must play with us and tell us a story!" The second agreed, as she too moved away from Sarah.

Sarah for a few moments sat there quite shocked. Why had those girls embraced her? Did she know them? She must know them since they were so excited to see her and they had referred to her as _sister_! Somehow that seemed right, but was she their sister? If it seemed right, then she should not be questing it, should she? There were too many questions to be answered and she knew she could not answer them. With a sigh she looked to the girls. She really could not help but to smile at them since they were bubbling over with excitement to be with her. They really were darling. Finally after studying them for a few moments longer she asked. "So we are sisters?"

"Oh, stop being so silly! Of course we are sisters!"

The second quickly added on. "We wouldn't say such things unless they were true! You know we never lie!"

Sarah wrinkled her brow. Did she know that? For some reason she knew that had to be true. "Yes, of course I knew that." She finally said with a smile.

"Now why don't you read us a story?" The golden clad girl asked as she pushed a book into Sarah's hands, one that she had not noticed before.

"Oh please do! You promised us you would!" The other girl pleaded to Sarah.

After running her hand over the brown leather-bound book, she looked up into their eager faces. "Alright, I shall read you two a story, but only if you remain good and only if you help me with something after?" If I read them the story, then maybe they will be more willing to help answer my questions after, Sarah thought to herself.

"Yes, we will!" They replied in unison and giggled at having said the same thing. "We will help you with whatever you need, but just read the story." The girl in green replied again with a slight plea in her voice.

"Very well." Sarah's smile broadened as she opened the book to the first page. "This is a story about a girl who…" She began to read.

As she read the two girls settled in amongst the pillows and for a moment shared a glance towards one another out of the corner of their eyes. Yes, all would go well.

* * *

Jareth had sent the child back to his home after he had failed to successfully complete his labyrinth. Despite having sent the child back he still felt there was something amiss. Ever since he had conjured that crystal near the end of the child's thirteen hours he could not shake this feeling. There was something wrong, something he was missing, but what was it? He had searched through his castle and the labyrinth checking for anything which might be out of place, but there was nothing.

The labyrinth continued to twist and change as it usually did. Everything in his castle was in the state as it always was. The surrounding city may have been perhaps a little quiet, but it was nothing too unusual. No, this feeling must be stemming from somewhere else. The problem was, where.

He conjured a crystal to check in on Macayle. Maybe something was wrong there, but no she was fine and apparently enjoying her duties as she walked through one of those aboveground shopping centres with an ice cream.

He quickly banished the crystal before collapsing into his leather armchair in his study. If his cousin was safe, his kingdom was fine then what could it be? If there was any major incident in the underground, then surely he would have heard about it already through some sort of message! No, this was something of a different nature; he knew this much for sure. The only thing he could do now was to wait until it came to him, _if_ it ever came to him.

Perhaps if the problem continued to persist he would take it up with his steward and the two of them could mull it over until the situation was corrected. Until then, he would have to push it from his mind and continue on with his day.

* * *

**MQ:**Yay, another chapter out. I fear for a lack of cohesion because so many different parts were written at different times. Overall it turned out alright even if I almost lost some of the notes by having them nearly fall into a stream. Also I really hope I correctly remembered those things from my friend's medieval studies lectures. 

I realized things are getting a little confusing b/c you aren't getting the full picture. Hopefully things are slowly clearing. Also a special thank-you for all the comments!

After much deliberation with my muse he is the one who has once again the final edit on it all. He is actually going to be the one uploading and finishing typing this out since I don't have the time… I fear to look back at it later with him having so much power. We decided to not reveal all the cards in our hand because that just isn't fun.

As for the next chapter, I am not sure when it will be out. I am hoping for sooner rather than later, but it all depends on my rehearsal schedule. So here's hoping for some free time!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish it, it will never be mine. All the rights to the labyrinth belong to their rightful owners.


	5. Better Late than Never

_Chapter 5: __Better Late than Never_

"Burian, step forward." The voice commanded to the figure that had appeared in the council's hall.

Burian pushed back the dark hair out of his grey eyes as he stepped before the council. Was it necessary for them to summon him here once again? His job had been completed without a hitch and all that was left was his payment. Besides, it was not like he had not worked for the council before. No, he had been employed with them for quite some time, so all this pomp was quite unnecessary; not to mention they always said the same thing. Every time he appeared before them after a job it was always,_Burian, step forward_, then they would continue on with discussing what he and his underlings could do better in their work. The council always managed to find something wrong in what Burian and his people did no matter how smoothly the job went. Who were they to criticize his work when they chose not to complete the tasks themselves?

Huffing out a breath he questioned why he continued to put up with all of this. Ah, yes, because it paid, but also because his and his underlings' abilities were always needed here. There was always a job to do since the actual council for a number of centuries had left the action of doing up to another party.

He had personally seen to the last assignment the council had presented him with. It was not that he did not trust his underlings, but he felt it was in the best interest of everyone if he undertook it himself. There was to be no errors in the capture of Sarah Williams because there would be a high price to pay if there were any. After a great deal of careful planning he had worked out the almost too simple act of her capture. It had, in comparison to all his past work, been too easy. Even now as he stood before the council he went over every detail in order to ensure every measure had been taken. As far as he could tell everything had gone perfectly. He would have to go over the details with one of the others to see if they could catch any errors which he may have missed, but for now he would have to stand here and listen to what the council had to say while cursing the assignment for going to perfectly; things which go too perfectly always end the worst.

Finally one of the council members cleared their throat to get Burian's attention. With a slight shake of his head to clear his mind he looked up to the council and waited to be addressed.

"Burian, we have reviewed your recent performance and we find that the job was." The member paused in order to change the formal tone to a haughtier one. With a sniff he finished with, "adequate."

If he had not been standing in front of them, then Burian's eyes would surely have rolled at their attempt to turn their noses up at his work. "Thank-you." He replied with a short, quick bow. What were his chances of them not reviewing each step individually to mark out all the things they thought he could do better?

"But Burian…" None, there was no such luck for him. Crossing his arms, Burian listened as the council went over what they believed could have been done better and continued to chastise him because he should really know by now the proper way these things should be done. If he just stayed quiet and occasionally nodded then this would be all over sooner than if he chose to argue with them on the points.

Nearing the end of their exceedingly long list of disappointing things he'd done did something he thought he would never hear come up. "But we were pleased with the way you covered up the situation. From what we know it appears that you managed to learn from your past mistakes and complete the job correctly." Burian's jaw dropped ever so slightly. Had they just praised him for something? Had they also just admitted to him having improved? Could that be translated as a compliment? He must have lost more sleep than he thought if he was hearing such things. "If you continue and put effort into the other areas of your work, then perhaps we will have to renegotiate your terms of payment."

After letting the shock wear off he finally said with a bow, "Yes, thank-you. I shall try to strive towards bettering my abilities." So they were pleased, were they? For some reason this did not comfort him. In fact the whole situation made him even more nervous about having done something wrong if they were praising him. He would have to go over every detail and soon if he wished to salvage the situation; _if_the situation could be salvaged.

"As for your present payment it will be sent by our usual means. You are dismissed now, Burian." Bowing to the council and speaking his thanks once again Burian left the council's gathering spot.

Once far enough away he cursed himself for not being careful enough before he hurried away to review everything which had occurred when he had captured the girl.

* * *

Sarah could not say how many hours or days she had spent within that glade in the woods. If she did not know it was impossible she would claim time stood still when she was alone, but when she was being distracted by her companions it sped by in a blink of an eye.

The two girls, at times three, were nearly always with her. As the days pressed on they stayed with her more and more. She would be alone one minute, but when she turned around they were always there. In many ways they were a real handful, but she could deny them nothing. They would always plead for her to tell them a story and she would continue to tell them stories until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Many a time she would not finish her tale because she would drift off to sleep. Just like today.

The girls had appeared once again as she was examining some violet flowers growing just below one of the trees not far from the stream on the higher bank. She had just bent down to look more closely at the flowers when she heard their giggles from behind her. Turning to them she gave them a bright smile. Oh how Vee and Lada could find amusement in the smallest of things. Their overabundant energy and mirth always made her smile and forget any worries which she may have had.

Perhaps that was part of the problem when she was alone. When the two cheerful girls were gone from her presence the worry began to set in. She could not even say what was bothering her, but there was just something amiss and she only felt this way when not in their presence. However, before her mind could begin to start straying on a path leading to the more important questions, of why she was in the woods and never anywhere else, the girls would always appear and all of those thoughts instantly became trivial.

On this day, when they found her with the violet flowers, they had asked sweetly for her to tell them a story. Dragging her back to the blanketed area below the trees she asked them what sort of story she should tell.

"An interesting story about princesses!" Lada demanded of her. "One where they meet heroic princes and are rescued by them when they are captured by evil and nasty demons from beyond the grey mists!"

With a soft smile Sarah considered Lada's request. "We shall see." Lada really was such a great dreamer and a bit of a romantic for one so young. Vee on the other hand was always a bit more practical and always acted as the older sibling to little Lada even though they were about the same age.

After hearing her sister's response, Vee shook her head. "No, No, Lada. I think she should tell us a tale of her own imagination and not one from yours." Turning to Sarah she continued. "Why not make one up? Or perhaps base it upon a dream. Dream-stories are always the best kind of stories."

"Well…" Sarah began and stopped to think for a moment. Her last dream had been interesting and she was sure the girls would enjoy it, so why should she not share it? With a quick nod of resolve she continued. "Very well, I shall tell you a story based on my latest dream, but is not one for the faint of heart. I do hope you like stories where you never know what is at the next corner."

"Oh yes!" Both girls squealed happily. Vee quickly and politely added a, "Please tell us the tale! Please do."

"Very well, get comfortable and I shall." She said leaning back against the pillows and allowing herself a few moments to get her thoughts in order. The girls settled amongst the pillows and awaited their tale. After a few more moments she began to weave the fantastical tale for them.

Yet, once again by the end of the tale she had drifted off to sleep. If Sarah had been awake then she would have seen the looks exchanged between the girls and have found their secretive smiles perhaps a little disturbing. The girls then quickly disappeared from the side of the girl.

Arriving back in the study, Lada quickly made out the report. "We are progressing well with the girl. It should not be too much longer until everything is at it should be."

"I agree, but we should not congratulate ourselves too quickly. The girl is strong and she is still fighting us." Vee said taking a seat across from where Lada is writing out their report.

Sighing, Lada looks up from what she is writing. "You are correct about that. I do hope she will give in fully soon. Her dreams at least are as they should be and that at least is a good sign of her assimilation into our ways."

"Assimilation?" She scoffs. "You make it sound as if we are brainwashing the girl into our ways!"

Staring at the paper before her she sadly replied. "In many ways we are."

Vee tries to hide her smile as she responds to her companion. "And here I thought I was the mature one who always looked after you. It seems this assignment is making you grow. It is good for all of us then, but we must be more careful with the girl. There is something in the air which is suggesting she may go either way. It would be a shame to lose her now."

Handing the report over to Vee, Lada relaxes back into her chair before she nods in agreement. "This is the most important time and we must do everything perfectly or else we shall fail. " Sighing she rests her head in her hands. "And unfortunately failure is not an option. It would just prove him right. If he is proven right, then a great schism may be caused in the council. No, we will observe the girl closely and we will set things right."

After sealing the letter it vanishes from Vee's hands. She eases back into her chair and considers the situation for a moment. "We will achieve our goal, one way or another."

Lada is of unsure of how to respond to that. She does not wish for any harm to come to the girl, but she also knows this must be done. There is just too much at stake to fail this because she cared too much.

As Lada contemplates the situation Vee rises and moves before her, offering her hand. "Come let us away. We can not leave the girl alone for long."

With a sad nod she takes the other's hand before they both vanish.

* * *

Jareth was once again looking out upon the labyrinth from his study. He watched the city below as the people beneath his gaze scurried about early on this market day. It had been days since he first felt that feeling of something being amiss; not since when the last runner had been in the labyrinth.

Often he would find himself holding a crystal, but could not remember summoning it or what he could possibly want to observe within its depths. Something in his muscle memory was responsible for this strange occurrence, but he could not figure out what it was.

He had tried to put it out of his mind, but to no avail. Even skimming through some literature on the subject got him nowhere. What could all this mean? Perhaps he was just simply losing his mind, but for some reason that too did not seem to fully explain it. And it was not like he could go to a healer about all of this. No, he would have to try and figure all of this out on his own.

Tapping his riding crop against his leg he waited for Gavan, his steward, to answer his summons. He had hoped to keep Gavan out of this, but this whole situation should have passed or at least show signs of passing. Now he was faced with acknowledging the problem and making it known to another. However, he would have to be smart about this and not make his steward worry too much about it. It would not do to have someone else overhear and have the whole kingdom fretting about their king. It was not his kingdom he worried about really, it was more about what if the information leaked beyond his borders which it was bound to do. He must then keep as much of it a secret as possible. Even though he would try he knew it the secrecy would not last for very long.

Turning away from the window the Goblin King glared at the door. What in the blazes was taking Gavan so long!? As if his mental thought had been answered there came a firm knocking at the door. With a wave of his hand the door popped open as Gavan stepped through.

Gavan was one who fit his station well. He always held himself in such a manner which spoke of his trustworthy, commanding and diplomatic position. He stood just as tall as the Goblin King except his hair was not unruly and his eyes did not give off that mismatched look. No, Gavan's chestnut hair he kept in check by pulling it back into a short ponytail since his hair normally fell about his shoulders; his eyes were also of a deep amber colour.

He held the position of steward within the Goblin realm with great honour which derived of the fact that he came of a stewarding family. It was a multigenerational achievement for the role of steward to be carried on by the family. Since he was basically born into the position and groomed for it from such a young age, not to mention he had spent many hours with the king and was one of his closest friends, it did not surprise him when the Goblin King summoned him early that morning. He had his suspicions for a few days that something was not quite right with the king, but he would have to wait until the king decided to share the information with him.

Bowing before the king with a, "You requested my presence, sire." He stood and waited until the king directed him.

Eyeing his steward, Jareth contemplated for a few short moments whether revealing everything would turn out to be a mistake, but there was no going back now since he had caught the look in Gavan's eye. He knew the man was on to him and he would have to confess sooner or later. With a sigh he lounged back into one of his chairs and he motioned for Gavan to take a seat. Once Gavan had done so he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the chair's arm rests, he locked his finger and rested his chin on top. "Gavan, I know you are curious as to why I have summoned you this early in the morning, but I find that the situation can wait no longer."

Gavan gave a slow nod, but did not speak. He would wait until his king had shared more information before voicing his thoughts.

Jareth continued on, "Before I continue you must swear on the honour of your position you will not repeat these words to another soul." He knew it really was not necessary and it was all just a formality, but it would still be better to have the oath spoken.

"Sire, you know you have my word. I swear upon my honour I will reveal nothing of what we speak here." He replied firmly.

"Good. Now I do not believe there is no one simple way to explain this. _I_ can not even fully comprehend what is going on, but something is." He paused and studied Gavan's face. The poor steward wore an expression of both concern and confusion. "Hear my out in full and then I will hear what you make of it." Relaxing back into the chair he summoned a crystal and began to absently play with it in his hands. "This here is my problem, these crystals. Oh yes, this one I meant to summon, but since that last child was wished away I seem to find myself summoning them for no reason at all. Often I do not even remember making them and just find myself gazing into their depths at nothing. When I try to recall what I could possibly have wanted to view in them my mind draws a blank. It worries me to be doing such things and not recollecting why I have or would want to. Gavan, something is wrong and despite turning up nothing when researching the subject and perhaps I should just let it go, I find myself even more concerned." Pausing for a moment to see if he had covered the basics of what worried him he went on. "And so Gavan, this is why I have summoned you here this morning. To hear from another and their opinion on whatever it is I am experiencing." Stopping the crystal on the tips of his fingers it burst as he looked to Gavan and waited for his response.

Gavan tried to quickly collect his thoughts once the crystal had popped. The king had been finding himself summoning crystals without being aware of it? So this was all derived from something of a subconscious nature. But what could all of it mean? All of this did worry him, but he knew he could never speak of that concern at this time. "Sire, normally I would say the root of the problem could be found within something associated with the Labyrinth, but from what we see and know there is nothing else being affected except you. Well, or so I assume since no one else has come forward with anything strange. The fact however that this began when someone was running the labyrinth draws me back to believe it is once again connected to it. Since right now we believe the labyrinth to be fine, then it must not be from within our kingdom, but perhaps from beyond our borders. Maybe it is even a subconscious warning that will not reveal the true nature of the situation until the need arises."

"And so what would you suggest I do about this?" Jareth replied sounding a little weary.

"For now I suggest we keep an eye on the situation. I will look into things within and outside of the kingdom. Perhaps there has been a shift in the makeup of things. We can always hope for some sort of natural occurring phenomenon to be the solution, but considering you have done research on the matter it does not look to be so. I would advise against seeing a healer as of yet because we do not wish for the information to spread in case it turns out to be nothing and it all passes just as quickly as it came. I believe, my lord, that is all we can do until we have more information."

Jareth considered his words and nodded. "That is the conclusion I came to also. Very well Gavan, you are dismissed. Look into things and keep me posted on what you find."

"Yes, sire." Gavan stood and bowed before Jareth dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Jareth stood and returned to viewing the city below. If it only were some explainable phenomenon, but the feeling he was getting did not allow him to believe such a thing for a moment. No, this would turn out to be troubling and complicated, but if that is how it will be then so be it.

* * *

Burian tossed the papers he had been writing on aside. Nothing! As far as he and the few of his people he had been discussing the mission with could tell, he had done nothing wrong. Everything had gone exactly to plan and it all went exactly to plan.

The fact that it had gone so well disturbed him a bit too much, but he would just have to learn to put these feelings aside. Just in case problems arose later, even though they looked as though they would not, he recorded the whole account. He may just need to correct the situation and perhaps later he would find the error in his ways. But for now he would just have to accept that for once his long career it just so happened that everything went according to plan.

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned amongst the pillows on the blanket in the glade. The dream she was having was obviously troubling to her. She softly mumbled something as two figures appeared and quickly moved to wake the girl. They did not look pleased at this turn of events, but perhaps it was nothing. They could always hope it was nothing. If they had been listening to her sleepy words as she woke perhaps they would have heard perhaps the only clear words of, 'exists not' and 'but a dream'.

Perhaps lucky for Sarah they did not catch these words and instead continued to wake her. Once awake they questioned the girl about the dream, but she stared at them blankly claiming not to recall any of it. For the time being they would be satisfied with this, but they exchanged a glance when Sarah moved to fix her hair; one where it was understood between them that the girl needed to be watched more closely. They would not lose her.

* * *

**MQ:** This ended up being updated a little sooner than I expected. Thank goodness for choreography time! Hopefully I wasn't too evil with this chapter because I pretty much have been in past with all my withholding of information. It was a little shorter than what I had actually planned, but it was more of a time issue than not wanting to write. Thank goodness for winter holidays even though I'll be spending most of it in a library or a museum researching… Well, that and hopefully working on this story.

On a side scary note I actually partially met my 'Gavan' this week while studying at the library. Scary thing was it was after I had already had created the character and decided upon what he would look like. So apparently a Gavan-clone does exist in this world.

My thanks to my ever present lackey who finished off the edit and typing of this. Also my thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Not one plot of land in the labyrinth is mine. It belongs to those who originally created it, or at least those who hold the rights to it.


	6. Rock the Boat

_Chapter 6:__Rock the Boat_

Dark chocolate coloured hair spilled over the golden hued pillows as Sarah lay sleeping. To anyone who may have stumbled upon her in the glade she would have appeared to be just a maiden resting peaceful. However, peaceful was not quite the right word to be used if the person had noticed little signs of unrest within the creases of her brow and how her lids fluttered perhaps a bit too much. No, Sarah was having anything but a peaceful rest. For despite all her outward appearances her dreams were something darker and more sinister, something which should be both heeded and feared. If only she could remember them fully when she awoke…

Whisperings, that is perhaps the best way to describe parts of her dream. Whisperings and shadows of figures she could not recognize, but yet she felt she knew them from a time long forgotten. Many of the words uttered between the shadowed figures she could not make out only those few poignant ones could she catch. She could tell however that the figures were arguing about something important by the way the group was positioned; this was no idle discussion it was a heated debate. The group was divided into two factions who were fiercely fought to have their opinion win out, but about what that topic was, she could not say.

Sarah looked about the scene before her and began to take notice of a few things. Despite the fact that there was a division of the factions she noticed key figures for both sides. Even though their features were obscured to her they still gave off a certain amount of presence which could be recognized.

For the side which was dominating the argument there was only one figure which stood out amongst the crowd. He, this being based upon his actions and air, was perhaps the one being who held the most power in the room. If Sarah were to guess he would probably be a ruler and king-figure to all the rest. He gave off an air of one to be reckoned with. Holding all the power he knew he would eventually be the victor in this dispute. Something about him, which she could not yet explain, had struck worry into her heart. Gazing at the figure she knew that if this side were to win something unspeakable, which for some reason she feared, would happen. Continuing to watch the scene and letting this dream continue was her only option in finding out the root of those fears.

The opposite faction held two figures which, in comparison with the ruler, were nothing but half a shadow to his presence. Both tried to argue in favour of their side, but it was obvious their side was losing. This became evident when the female figure grew silent. Sarah wished for her to continue the battle, but she knew she would not be heard and if she could it would make little difference; the argument was drawing to a close.

Not long after the female had gone silent did the king make a motion for this debate to end. The sickening sense of dread returned to Sarah as she watched the king wait for the gathered group to drop into silence.

There was something about the two figures on the losing side which had struck her with a great deal of familiarity. Reaching out Sarah tried to grab hold of the figures, but it was impossible. She could not draw close enough to them and they would always be just beyond her grasp. Looking at her outstretched hand she noticed something she had not noticed before. The female figure looked to be carrying or holding something, but what could it be? Oh, why could not everything be brought into focus? There was something important about this dream and perhaps even more important was the scene about to unfold. How was she supposed to learn anything from it if she could not even have all the details surrounding it? _It's not fair!_

If the dream had been anything, but this and had the king not begun to move again Sarah would have smiled over having used her favourite childhood phrase. This however was not the time for such musings the scene had taken a turn for the worse and Sarah found herself holding her breath hoping something would slip through to fall upon her ears.

The way the figures moved and the presence given off by the Kind, made Sarah's chest clench with each passing moment. It was about to happen, the reason why she was having the dream was about to occur.

She could not look away from the king, but she noticed in her peripheral how the female figure had sunk to the floor and her companion soon knelt to comfort her. What had been determined to cause such a reaction? She also noted how the female drew what she was carrying closer to herself. Could it be that she is holding a…

Before that thought was allowed to be completed a few words began to drift towards Sarah. She could not at first make out all the words. However a broken series of words came across.

The king's voice held no hint malice in his words. "Child of …exists not… just a dream."

A pain shot through Sarah as she collapsed to the ground upon hearing these words. They were so familiar to her, but why? The scene began to fade, but not before she noticed the female no longer held anything within her arms, but instead was being held by her companion. Tears began to form in Sarah's eyes and soon were streaming down her cheeks as the scene went black. The only words which she managed to utter were a weak, sorrow filled, "No."

Waking up, Sarah sat up in the glade; she was alone. She had not woken up alone in this glade for. She paused, she had not woken up alone in this glade since another dream she could not now remember. Every time since the cheerful girls had always been present when she awoke.

She knew she had been dreaming again, but what about? Sitting up she felt the tears on her cheeks. The tears for some unexplainable reason were still coming and showed no signs of stopping. But why was she crying? Moving to brush them away something slipped within her mind and the dream began to slowly come back to her.

When the dream finally had returned, Sarah cuddled the pillow close to her. _They_ had done to her. _They_were responsible. She needed to get away from them, it was not safe for her to remain her, and she needed to escape to get away from ­them! But how?

* * *

Pizmar made a quick curtsy to the council as she entered their chambers allowing her blue-black hair to spill forward. It was her turn to report to them with their progress on the girl, Sarah Williams. She just hoped Vee and Lada would be able to correct the situation which had arisen with the girl in her absence. Things had certainly become interesting, but she hoped the council would not be displeased despite all that has happened.

"Why have you come to give your progress in person? All we require is your reports. We do not have the time to waste with the simple day to days." The voice admonished, but the voice changed to something serious with a threatening undertone. "Unless something is wrong?"

"Dear council, I assure you there is no right and wrong in this situation. As you well know the situation is a delicate one. I have come here today to make sure you aware of some recent events which have occurred. However, I would have you know we are presently dealing with correcting the situation." Pizmar replied sternly, glaring towards the council.

The first figure nods in acquiesce. "Very well, continue."

Pausing she looks about the council. "I shall keep this brief for I believe my sisters may need me soon. Recently the girl woke up without one of us being there." She puts up a hand to stop those who were about to begin to speak. "She should not have awoken at this time and we quickly moved. We made inquiries and made sure she did not remember her dreams. We also took precautions just the same."

"You have come to tell us this? This does not worry us. You are wasting our time." One voice scoffed.

Pizmar glared at the council member before venomously replying, "I have come because at first the girl seemed perhaps a bit too cautious around us. You know as well as I what could happen if the girl remembered the past!"

Another member broke in and soothed. "Calm yourself Pizmar we are well aware of what that could lead to. We thank-you for your concern." Pizmar relaxed a little. "However you are the one to ensure she does not remember those events. Perhaps one day she may be told of them, but that day is not now."

Nodding her head, Pizmar acknowledged this truth. "We will do what we can. We will continue to report by the normal means and we will make sure she does not remember."

"You must watch for the signs and if anything should change…"

"We will inform you right away." She says cutting in.

"Very well, then you may go." The council member says dismissing her.

Pizmar curtsied once more before quitting the room and vanishing to return to where her sisters were with Sarah.

"This does not please us," is all that could be heard coming from the council room.

* * *

Sarah sat once more upon her crimson blanket with the three girls surrounding her, sipping a sweet honeyed drink. This drink had really become one of her favourites since the girls had introduced it to her, but perhaps it had always been her favourite? It mattered not because there was something comforting about the drink which somehow both rejuvenated and tired her.

She could no longer tell what was what anymore. One of her greatest questions was, had she always been in this glade and why was she always here? These questions seemed familiar as if she had been asking them recently, but for some reason she could not recall when or why.

Smiling over the rim of her glass she watched the girls. They chatted and giggled with one another as she looked on. Pretending to be happier than one was had been a skill which she picked up quickly. After having first awoken from that dream she had remained curled up crying into her pillow for what seemed like hours. She had managed to compose herself however before the girls had appeared. She did not want them to see she had been crying.

When they had begun to ask her questions which hinted towards her having a dream she feigned innocence and pretended she could not recall it. It was not like she could trust these girls no matter how innocent they appeared she was sure they were working for _them_, even though she was not even quite sure who them was. All that mattered at present was finding a way to escape, but this would prove to be a harder task than one thought considering she was in the woods. The problem was she was hardly ever alone especially now after having that dream. She found she only had a few moments to herself alone and those moments were not nearly long enough for her to use towards escaping. No, instead she used these moments to gather all the information she could about this place. However she was learning there were many things being kept from her and without knowing more her escape would have to be a rash one on the spur of the moment.

"Sister," Lada's honey brown eyes appeared staring into hers a few inches away, "have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

Sarah sighed inwardly; her silent reverie had been broken for now. Smiling, she slowly shook her head. "I am sorry Lada, but I think my mind must have wandered thinking about another story I could tell you."

Lada had begun to pout, but hearing the reason why a smile soon returned to her face. "Oh! A new story! I am sorry I bothered you then." She paused and looked towards the other two as they shared a glance. "Can you please tell us the story?" She asked in a pleading tone which was soon coupled with requests from the other two.

Nodding, Sarah agreed. "It begins with a story about three girls in a far off land…"

The girls move closer towards Sarah as she begins to spin her tale. If only Sarah had made the connection between the tales and how by the end of them she always ended up fast asleep among the pillows she could have devised a plan, but sometimes being aware of these connections is not always necessary.

* * *

Jolting into wakefulness, Sarah's eyes open wide, but she did not stir from her place on her woolen blanket. It was the dream again and she had learned more. More was not quite the right word for it since it was not like she had heard anymore. It was just the feelings which arose during the dream revealed much to her. It was a torrent of emotions ranging from spite, to hate to rejection, to love and so many more. All these emotions left her confused, but two things could be determined from all of this. What had taken place had involved her somehow and she needed to leave,_now_.

Noticing she was alone she quickly rose from the blanket. She hoped that no one was near by or taking any note of her. Spinning around she made sure once more she was alone before she took off as fast as she could towards the river and the eroded slopes of the opposite bank. She did not know where she was going, but she did not care as long as it was not here; she would let fate decide where she would end up.

Making her way to the top of the eroded slope she paused to look back for a moment before rushing forward and disappearing into the woods.

* * *

The three girls appeared cheerfully giggling to one another as they appeared in the glade at a later time. Their laughter was soon cut short when they noticed one problem. Sarah Williams was not present. Quickly they searched the surrounding area, but found no trace of her. The three shared a panic stricken expression before all three summoned Burian before them.

Going down on one knee, Burian greeted them. The three nodded their heads in acknowledgement before two of the girls disappeared to warn the council of this change in events. Vee was left to speak with Burian before she too would have to face the council.

"You have summoned me, my lady Vesna." Burian spoke as he rose back onto his feet.

Vesna tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke even though she knew this was not an easy situation. "I am afraid we have need of your services, Burian. You know who we kept here, so I am sure you can surmise why we have summoned you here."

Burian nodded his head in agreement of having his suspicions. "The Williams girl you kept here. Now why have you summoned me?"

Running a hand through her hair, Vesna took in a ragged breath. "She has escaped." She said simply.

Raising an eyebrow Burian replied. "I see and I suppose you wish for me and my people to find her?"

Vesna quickly nodded, but gave no other reply. Burian sighed, "We shall, but tell your council we wish for more payment especially if the girl has gotten herself into trouble. I have already captured her once and it was your responsibility to keep her here."

"I shall and they will!" Was Vesna's quick response before she too disappeared to the council chambers leaving Burian alone in the glade.

Burian began to study the glade making note of a few things. He grumbled to himself something about how could they lose such a girl so quickly especially one who was under their control and weren't these woods used because they were in favour of the council? At least finding the girl would give him and his people an interesting task. Perhaps having this Sarah girl around would make things around here interesting. He would have to be sure to keep track of the events surrounding her.

After gathering all the information he needed he summoned some of his people before heading off into the woods after the girl. There was something in the air which suggested to him that this would be one interesting day.

* * *

Gazing into the crystal he held before him, Jareth tried to will it to show him what it was he was supposed to be looking at. He had yet to learn why he continued to absent mindedly summon these crystals which were always blank. Sighing he soon dispelled it. It was not use the crystals refused to show what he wished.

Leaning back in his chair he gazed up at the ceiling. Maybe the crystals were not powerful enough to show what he wished. In many ways they were just channeling tools, so the answer could lie somewhere else. Closing his eyes he searched for his connection with the labyrinth.

After a few moments he managed to find the link and close off the unnecessary channels of it which connected with the people and the other things it housed. Channeling the power he reached out to find the answers, but not a scrap of information was being returned to him. He continued his search for a near full hour, but it was all in vain; there was nothing to be found.

He severed the link and opened his eyes once more on the ceiling above him. If he did not receive some sign soon, then surely he would go mad or at least accept his present state of madness.

* * *

Gavan sat at his desk, in a room just a short distance down the hall from Jareth's study, going through a pile of papers which Jareth had wanted him to peruse. Why did he ever let Jareth talk him into taking on more work than he was officially responsible for? One day he would find out Jareth's secrets of persuasion and use them against him, but from the size of the pile before him, today was not that day.

Pausing part way through his readings on 'trading policies and new tariff implementations', he looked at the figure reclining on the couch opposite his desk. Smiling he set the papers down and rested his elbows on the desk, then set his chin in his hands. "Greetings little Macayle, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence today?" He watches as the girl before him who appeared to be around the age of five at this time puffed out her cheeks before quickly releasing the withheld air.

"My cousin, what else. He was acting strangely when I was spying on him earlier. I thought you said you were going to take care of all of this. I thought you also said he would be back to normal by now, but he isn't!" Her voice ended in a whine as she pulled a pillow to cover her face and her furry-ferreted companion made a quick escape from his place on her shoulder.

Sighing, Gavan waved his hand towards the door to ensure it was shut and locked so they would not be disturbed. Well, at least by anyone walking in there was no preventing Jareth if he popped in as he commonly did. Standing he made his way over to the couch and pulled the pillow away from Macayle. "Little one, I am trying to help the king. It is my duty to aid him in what I can. This situation which he finds himself in is not something which can be easily corrected. Or at least I assume so since we have yet to find the cause for all his odd behaviour." He rests a hand on her head. "You must give this more time."

Sniffling she nods. "I know, I will. It's just I wish…" She shakes her head removing the thought.

"Now," Gavan looks about the room to ensure they are alone, "Did you bring me the information I require?"

"Yes, I did what you asked. I tried to learn all that I could, but it was very difficult. I had to make sure I wasn't seen because what if we're up against something? Plus I didn't want to alert my cousin of anything." She holds out a file of papers to Gavan which have appeared in her hand. "I wrote it all down for your records in case you wish to review it when I'm not here." After Gavan takes the file from her she settles back into the couch stroking the ferret in her lap.

Gavan quickly skims through the report and nods. "So this is all you could learn from the aboveground?" He says as he looks up from the report.

Nodding she replies, "That is all there was. I think you are right to believe it has something to do with the above. We would have heard something or there would be some sort of feel of unrest if it had something to do with the underground. I even went to my sister's and parents' homes, but nothing seemed to be wrong. No one was bothered by anything in the least. It has to be about the above." Her voice drops to the just above a whisper as she adds, "And there was something which I did not put into the report because I could not be sure. Squiggles and I both sensed it."

Gavan raised an eyebrow at her, why in the world did Jareth ever agree to let that girl keep that pet of hers? Macayle continued in the same hushed voice after a moment's pause. "There was some strange magic in the air."

"Strange magic? What kind of strange magic? From where?" He cut in before she could finish.

"I, I don't know. I'm sorry. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. I'll go back and see what more I can find, but I thought you wanted the report first, so I returned." She looks up into his eyes. "Was that wrong?"

"No, no, it was good you came, but is there nothing more you can tell me?" This could perhaps be the first real clue he had been given.

She bit her lip as she thought and her pet moved from her lap to curl into her hood, just peeking his head out on top of her shoulder. "It was something which, I think, just the way it felt if I had to guess had something to do with transportation. As if someone crossed the boundaries. But not like how I or Jareth does. More it was done at a time when even those with lesser powers can cross. Otherwise the trace would be different."

Thinking on this Gavan gazed out the window, it was late in the day and it would not be too long before the sun began to begin to set. Turning back to Macayle he smiled. "Go back to the aboveground and search around where you felt this strange magic. I will do more research here. See what more you can learn and perhaps a possible source and location. Once you have done this return and report back to me. After you have returned I will inform Jareth of this news."

Macayle smiled at Gavan. "Thank-you Gavan. Wish me luck." Is what she said before she and her pet vanished from the couch leaving Gavan alone. "Luck, little one, is all we have." He muttered to himself as he stood and moved towards a shelf of books. Now all he had to do was find some sort of clue in what she said.

* * *

Stopping at a stream Sarah drank deeply from its cool waters. She had been quickly making her way through the woods for hours, but there seemed to be no end to them and there was very little sign of life at all. Would she be doomed to wander these woods for the rest of her life? But there must be someone out here if those girls kept appearing, unless they did not exist… No, but that was impossible! Or was it? No, she had to stop letting her mind wander and this was not the time to worry about such simple things as to people's existences. Right now she had to worry about getting away. Even though she could not see them she was sure there was someone or some people tracking, following and just hurrying try to catch up and capture her once more. She was not about to let that happen again.

Sitting next to the stream she let herself have two moments rest. Oh why can't someone just help me and save me from this awful place! He mind cried out. There was a hint of something similar in what he mind cried, but now was not the time to brood on such matters. Rising to her feet once more she moved forward once more to try and make her escape into the dark woods to hopefully outrun the nightmare behind her.

* * *

"And that, my lord, is what we have learned." Gavan finished as he watched the Goblin King placed a blanket over the sleeping Macayle curled up on the couch.

Brushing a few auburn strands out of his cousin's face he began to speak as he turned towards Gavan. "So I am to understand then, that from what you tell me all of this has to do with the aboveground? And what of this strange magic?"

With a slight sigh Gavan repeats. "It seems to be the residue of some sort of transport spell. From what I have learned the spell was used when the barrier between the worlds was at its weakest. This at least suggests it was someone who does not hold great magical powers or they wished to at least appear as if they did not."

Nodding in agreement Jareth took a seat opposite Gavan. "I will have to investigate it myself to see what I can learn, but you say it is strongest closest to sunset? It shall have to wait until tomorrow; there is nothing I can do about it now." He looks over at his cousin before speaking sternly. "Gavan I do not like how you have involved my cousin. She is too young to be worried about such matters."

"I apologize, my king, but she insisted. She noticed your strange behaviour and spoke with me on the matter."

"Hmph." He groused. "I should have sent her back to her parent's home. Well, what's done is done. As for the situation we." Jareth stops short as his for a moment go blank as something whispers within his mind.

Gavan furrows his brow as he catches the expression on his king's face. What could this be about? He hopes at least things have not taken a turn for the worse.

With a quick, short shake of his head Jareth recovers, but in a moment he is standing. "I must go. Watch over things, Gavan."

"Sire?" Is all Gavan manages to utter before Jareth disappears from his study. With a confused expression he moves towards his liquor cabinet before pouring himself out a fair amount. Taking a sip he thinks to himself, this is going to be a long night. Moving back to his chair he settles in and returns to some work waiting for the return of his king; or at least he hopes.

* * *

After leaving his steward's study in a rush, Jareth appears on a dark path next to towering trees. Looking about he tries to find what compelled him to come to this place. He was still in the underground, so this perhaps confused him a bit. If he had felt the pull towards the aboveground perhaps towards the area which Macayle had reported to Gavan about, then things would have been far less confused. However here he stood next to a foreboding wood. Looking at the heights of the trees he waited to see why he was brought here of all places; hoping he would not have to wait long to find what had called out to his very soul. Also hoping that whatever it was would hold the answers he had been searching for.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

**MQ:** Sorry this took a while to get posted, but I've been a little swamped. Yelling at people to get on stage takes up a good chunk of time. Hopefully now I will have the time to get through the rest of this. Apparently every time I type that sentence something comes up or I realize that I have an application due, so I really should stop saying such things.

Anyways, story wise it should be starting to get more interesting now since things have been pretty established. And I know I ended at a bit of an evil point and I'm sorry, but it will make an interesting beginning to the next chapter which I hope… you know what I'm not going to say it because I will jinx it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, well except for a few characters.


	7. Method to Your Madness

_**Chapter 7:**__** Method to Your Madness**_

The sentinels stood tall, whispering to one another, as they watched the girl make her way through their guarded lines. No one would be able to say for sure if they aided or hindered her efforts; for only they knew the truth and there was no gaining access to it. One thing was for certain; they would continue to watch as they always had as the events would soon begin to unfold.

* * *

Chesna wandered one side of the stream looking for signs of their quarry as Burian searched the opposite. She had already sent her group further along to catch any trace of the girl. It was a very likely possibility the girl had entered the stream and had traveled along it if she suspected she was being followed. 

Crouching down closer she was just about to examine what she believed to be the girl's footsteps when Burian appeared leaning over her shoulder. She shot him a disgruntled look as he questioned her. "Have you found something?"

"I will inform you in a moment after I've had time to examine it." She replied, not trying to hide the sarcasm from her voice.

He moved back allowing her more space. As she examined the latest find he motioned to his people about the new development; they stood ready to await new instructions.

Rising out of her crouch, Chesna brushed herself off casually as she announced. "She continued on into the forest. We must move."

Burian nodded and soon all were off once more in search of the girl who had escaped.

* * *

Lada and Pizmar were managing to hold their own against the council as they explained what they believed had occurred which brought about the opportunity for the girl to escape in, when Vesna arrived to their aid. Of course all they could do was guess at the cause for they really had no idea what had gone wrong. They had been so careful in everything they did so as not to awaken any unwanted memories which the girl may have held from her more recent past and, as well, a past which she was never really apart of. 

Luckily for the three, the council had evolved into its present form; allowing them the opportunity for their opinion to be heard. If the council had existed back when all these events had started in that hoped-to-be forgotten time, or if the old ways had been kept, then perhaps none of the present events would be occurring. However things had changed, for the good or for the worse, and they just needed to prove it was no fault of theirs which allowed for the girl to escape.

"We speak the truth when we say we watched the girl closely!" Pizmar defended against another accusation directed towards the possibility of their negligence. You think the council should know by now how diligent they were in keeping watch over the girl considering how they had kept thorough records and constantly sent reports to them!

Lada nodded in agreement. "We always came as soon as we could after she had awoken so she would not be alone. Also, we were present when she was awake to make sure she was never alone for too long to allow her mind to stray." Besides it was not like they weren't under direct orders of how they should be handling the situation. No, every action they took followed the plan which had been laid out for them, so if an error had occurred the blame should be on those who formulated it.

"There is no way we could have predicted this. No one could have predicted this. Somehow the girl has found away to slip through the safeguards which were put in place to prevent such an incident from happening. There is no one person to blame for the incident. It was merely a series of minor faults done by many people because we underestimated her. We thought because she had been in a human form it would have been easier for her to make the transition to our ways. In many ways it has been, but we forgot to take into account a few other variables when we undertook the plan. If you blame us, then you must also blame yourselves because you are the ones who set forth our guidelines." There is no way I will let them put the blame of this situation onto us when they are just as much at fault as we are, Vesna thinks to herself as she tries to reason with them.

The council members speak amongst one another, some continuing to throw blame upon those before them and others agreeing with what is being said. If even they cannot agree, then the blame will most likely not fall upon those standing before them.

With a heavy sigh one council member begins to speak who, from the tones of the voice, is quite annoyed by not only the events, but the council's lack of ability to come to an agreement. "Even though you perhaps allowed something to slip through, we do acknowledge your efforts in trying to recover the situation. Sending for Burian and his people as the other two came to inform us was the right course of action. We have faith Burian will retrieve the girl before she wanders too far." With a pause and a glance towards the other seats and a shake of a head the member continues. "Therefore, in the hopes of Burian retrieving her, we should now be working towards formulating a new set of plans for how to handle this girl's situation. Those plans are of the utmost importance now." Directing this last comment towards the, still bickering, fellow members.

The three nod in agreement to this. If, _when_ Burian finds her they will need to know how to deal with her. Will they have to tamper with her memory? This will most likely be the case. Hopefully the girl did not get into too much trouble during her brief period of escape. One thing was clear; they would have to step up their efforts if they were going to assimilate Sarah into their ways. This incident proved how dangerous it could be if she was not aware of things. And really, they could not blame the girl for running because if they were in the same situation they would have the same reaction. Hopefully once she was truly one of them and everything was explained she would not run again, but at that point running could only get her so far before she would be forced to return of her own will.

Vesna looked up the council who had caught the words of their fellow member and had begun to sway the discussions in that direction. The sooner this was all over the better, Vesna thought to herself as she moved to listen to one of the discussions of what new possible actions could be taken. Just a matter of time now and it would all be over.

* * *

Falling onto her hands and knees, Sarah tries to catch her breath as her chest heaves from her sprinting. Not far off from her present position did she hear something from behind her. It was just a gentle rustle which could have been any sort of animal, but when she turned to look she could spot nothing. Of course this meant very little since spotting the source of a noise in a wood can often be difficult, but attributing the noise to an animal did not sit right with her. During her journey through these woods she had not heard or seen any trace of an animal which had been a little more than a bit unsettling, so assuming it was an animal and not someone following her, was not something she could risk. 

Daring to look once more from the direction she had come, as her breathing began to return to a normal pace, she saw nothing. There was no sign of any sort of life from behind her. If she felt she could risk the time she would have made an attempt to cover her trail, but considering it was already god awfully dark she decided against it. If anyone wished to look for more clues they would have to risk some light and hopefully she would notice that telltale sign in time for her to plan an escape.

Turning her head she looked forward once more after having done another quick scan of the direction she had just come. She could only worry so much about this possible unseen force tracking her. For now she just had to keep moving forward and by the way the trees were arranged it appeared she may soon approach the edge of the woods, or so she hoped.

After another moment's rest she pushed herself from the ground. Taking one more brief glance over her shoulder she began moving forward; once more disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Rising out of his stoop, Burian looks out amongst the trees. The girl will be tiring soon no matter what Vesna and the other had been giving her. She still was human and that would work to their advantage. They could always try to lull her into a sense of security. Make her believe she was safe while she was resting and then they could strike and grab her before she had time to react. No, all of that would take too long and most likely they would wonder why it had taken them so long to capture one girl when they were supposed to be experts at such things. It really was a shame because it would make things a tad more interesting if done in such a way, but maybe another time. 

Motioning to his group of people he told them softly, "It won't be long now." He then signals for them to hurry and move forward. Oh, this girl may have been able to escape the others, but there was no way she was about to escape them. She would never make it anywhere near a place where she could possible receive aid before they stopped her. The girl would be theirs very soon.

* * *

Jareth stood watching the moon as he continued to wait on the dark path next to the woods. If something did not happen soon he was going to leave this place! Or at least he told himself he would. There was still the little detail of trying to find out why he had felt so compelled to come here, but there was nothing and no one here to help him figure out that little detail. 

Letting his gaze drop towards the darkness of the woods he tried to catch a glimpse of anything, but there was nothing. There was just a line of trees which he could not see beyond. Everything beyond the outer line was just a mass of darkness. No wonder the children's tales of this area held such dark undertones; what couldn't a story teller say lived in those woods?

Heaving a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Standing here alone at night next to these woods, how foolish did he look? He would just have to accept the truth, he was ma… Before he could finish the thought a snapping of branches brought his gaze to settle back on the woods before him. Scanning the row of trees before him he waited to see what was coming, from the sounds of it, straight for him.

* * *

Sarah finally caught sight of it; it was the edge of the woods! There were no trees, at least like these ones, beyond and was that moonlight? She picked up her pace not daring to look behind her for fear of seeing someone chasing her. It no longer mattered if there was someone there; she was almost free of these woods! If only she could move faster to be beyond these borders now. She could not wait to be able to stand in the open and actually see the moon and stars above her. Even if the sky was cloudy and it was about to rain, anything would be better than the horrid canopy of trees which had been her sky for an undeterminable amount of time. It also did not matter if there was no one on the outside as long as she was free of these blasted trees! 

Breaking free through the last barrier, she smiles a little to herself, but the smile soon fades as she sees someone standing before her with quite the shocked expression on his face just gazing at her with unblinking eyes. Looking him over head to toe, she cautiously approaches him making note of him from his lithe frame to pale blond hair which is haloed in the moonlight.

She looks about and notices there is no one else about or any sort of structures. Why is this person alone here in the middle of the night gazing at her with this completely flabbergasted expression? He at least does not appear to be the one who could be there to retrieve her since he has not made a move towards her, but who is he then? If he isn't one of them, then maybe he would be so kind as to help her, maybe? Well, there was just one way to find out.

Sarah guardedly walks towards him, but there is something about him which makes her both relax into her steps and at the same time become a little tense, as she approaches. Why is something there something about him she just cannot seem to wrap her mind around; something she feels she should remember and know?

* * *

"Sarah." Jareth whispers in a breath. It was the first sound he had made since the girl appeared from the woods. When first he saw the figure run towards him then suddenly stop he was dumbstruck, nearly forgetting how to breathe. It had taken a good number of minutes before his body remembered how to work and he could manage simple things such as breathing and blinking. Once the basic operations recovered his mind began to work and soon it was racing in wonder why the creature before him was so familiar. As she looked him over, he too took the opportunity to do the same and give her the once over. The dark hair, the shape of face and those green _eyes_ there was something about those features which worked into his mind, screaming to be remembered. The problem was just what was it should he be remembering about her? He continued to look into her eyes as she approached him. 

Finally as if a barrier had dissolved, the thoughts and memories came flooding through. This, this girl was Sarah, _his_ Sarah. But how could she be Sarah? How could she be in the underground? Why _here_ of all places would she be and coming out from those woods? None of this made any sense! Sense? Maybe it did, she was the reason for all of this! It had all been about her.

With a quick shake of his head he dispelled all the thoughts which had come pouring through. This was not the time to be asking nor answering those questions, especially since the look on Sarah's face suggested to him she could not exactly recall who he was. Just what in the undergr… No, there would be time enough later for those questions.

Just as Sarah moved within reach of Jareth and as he was about to grab her and pull her towards him, did he notice the movement from where Sarah had just come.

Figures appeared from the woods and by the look of, what he assumed to be, the leader they were not at all pleased to see him standing there with Sarah.

Sarah, having caught the expression on Jareth's face, looked over her shoulder to where he was glaring. It was _them_, those people who had been following her for some time. There was no way she was about to go back with them! She would not go back to that surreal life in the glade; not after she had made it out.

After momentarily catching the eye of the leader she looked back forward before rushing towards possibly the only person who could save her now; this unknown figure on this moonlit path.

* * *

It had not taken long for Burian and his people to move through the woods and close the gap between them and their prey. He had to give credit to the girl for making it this far without giving up or being captured. On some level he hoped the girl would make it farther before they captured her because it would make things far more interesting; perhaps even a challenge. 

As they broke through the line of trees Burian was not at all pleased with the scene before him. The girl was there, oh yes, but who was that standing in front of her? Whoever he was he should not be a problem, but the fact he was there at all worried him just a little. Most people tended to stay away from these woods, especially at night, but this one showed no fear towards him and he actually had the audacity to be glaring at him. Trying to hold his smirk back he thought to himself, maybe this would be interesting after all.

* * *

There was no other choice for her; she had to trust this person would help her. Stopping just before him she grasped the front of his shirt as she looked him directly in the eye and began to implore, "Please,… Please I need your help. Just, I." She briefly glanced over her shoulder. "Won't you help me? Those people want to take me back, but… but I don't want to!" 

Jareth looked down at her and listened as she tried to ask for his aid. Looking beyond her at the people behind, of course he would help her, like there was any questioning it, this was _his_ Sarah! He eyed the enemy as their leader took a step toward them.

* * *

To Burian it did not matter if this person was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he would be dealt with. Unfortunately he could not be taken care of in the regular manner for time was not on their side. They had already spent enough time retrieving the girl and anything that was not necessary would cost them in the end. This new interloper would have to be dealt with swiftly and hopefully no one else would appear in the meantime to cause further problems.

* * *

Jareth smiled down at Sarah and just gave her a simple, "Of course," in response. She dropped her hands from his shirt, but before he could catch her hand once more to transport her away from this place her pursuers began to move. 

Hearing the noise from behind, Sarah stumbled to the side just as a figure appeared next to where she had been standing, trying to grab a hold of her.

* * *

Jareth gave one long blink; this is all the shock he would allow to register in reaction to their quick movement. Cursing at himself for underestimating and not better evaluating that split second he once again tried to move towards Sarah, but was thwarted as he was hit from behind which left him a little dazed. How in the underground were they getting an upper hand on him? Pressing a quick spell into his gloved palm, he quickly conjured a crystal in his opposite hand.

* * *

Sarah watched as her new protector was struck from behind by the leader of her pursuers and she began to scramble to move away from them. Even though she did not wish to leave this poor unsuspecting person to deal with her problems she just had to get away. Hopefully he would understand this. Dodging a few more grasps she managed to make it a number of feet away before finally the leader appeared in front of her and grasped her by the arms. Struggling to break free of his grasp, and nearly succeeding to loosen the grip with a few well placed kicks, the world began to dim around the edges as a few more of the pursuers joined their leader. The last thing Sarah saw before the world completely faded from view was the smirk on the leader's face as he mumbled something along the lines of, "Got you now."

* * *

Just as he was turning to use the crystal he had conjured on those surrounding him, Jareth found himself alone on a path next to the woods. Turning his gaze towards his hand he noticed he was holding a crystal in the hand of the arm which was posed just as if he was about to launch it at someone or something. With a furrow of his brow he lowered his arm and slowly let the tension escape his body as he scanned the area about him. 

Why was he standing on this path near the woods alone? And why was his head throbbing? Closing his eyes his brow creased further as he tried to recall the reason for his present situation. It was something about being called here? No, he had been thinking about perhaps he really had gone mad because he kept finding himself holding these crystals. Pausing he dropped his gaze upon the crystal he held in his hand. Shifting it into his other hand he held it up to eye level for a moment in the hopes it would reveal something, but the moonlight merely reflected off of its crystalline surface. Dropping his hand once more he looked up to the moon. "I have gone mad," he spoke to the night air as he crushed the crystal within the hand which he held it. For a brief moment he winced, something on his hand, like a burn or a cut, pained him. He did not recall injuring himself and the crystal itself should not have harmed him.

Removing the glove he held the hand up and gazed at what was scrawled into the palm. With a satisfied smirk, perhaps he was not mad after all, but now he just needed to prove it to himself. Replacing the glove he quickly vanished from where he had been standing.

* * *

**MQ:** Yes, I should just never mention getting this done early because it really does jinx me. I write a few lines and then something comes up and that line stays the same for a few days, then I get back to it and something else comes up. It's a very vicious cycle. 

I'm sorry it's shorter than I intended, but if I didn't put this out now it would have sat and not gone out for a while at the rate of interruptions I keep getting. The next chapter, however, should be interesting since, hey! Look they finally met up for once! And hey, she's being followed; what will happen with that?! And don't worry; Jareth will have his revenge where he will be totally awesome strategical master, but just not today. And my poor who's who just keeps growing and I have an inkling it will be worse next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all only certain chars and places.


	8. Burning the Midnight Oil

_**Chapter 8:**__** Burning the Midnight Oil**_

Straightening out of his bow, Burian met the eyes of the council before him. After successfully capturing the girl he had quickly been summoned to appear before the council for his reward. However he did not like the looks some of the members gave him as he watched them quietly deliberate amongst themselves. Those looks told him he was not going to like something they were about to tell him, but the question was, what.

A cleared throat got Burian's attention and drew him out of his thoughts. "We are pleased with your work, Burian. We would like to thank you for your assistance in the situation and your quick recapturing of the girl."

Oh, so they were in a more benevolent mood today, were they? Maybe he would actually see his full reward after all. Though, there was still something not quite right about the way they watched him, so he was not going to count his chickens before they hatched.

Another member of the council picked up where the other had left off. "However we do have a request to make of you."

Ah, here was the catch he was waiting for. There always had to be a 'but' or 'and' with these people. They could never be pleased with things as they were and they never could do anything for themselves. What would it be this time? It undoubtedly had to do with the girl, but what task was he going to be asked to perform? Maybe they would send him and his people after the one who had been at the edge of the woods, witnessing the recapture of the girl.

He smiled softly to himself, actually that may prove to be interesting. After encountering the lone figure he had wished he had had more time to find out who he was and what he was capable of. A challenge would have been nice since recently all of his assigned tasks were quite below his level of ability.

It had been a cheap shot what Burian had done to him, but time was of the essence no matter how much he wished to play a few games with the person. A quick hit and memory tampering was all the game he had allowed himself. Even though he regretted the easy end to the fight, which had not been given the opportunity to even fully begin, he also knew he would regret things more if he did not do his duty. Unfortunately he had been trained too well and knew his duty always came first. He had learned long ago not to put the fun ahead, especially in situations where you thought you would win. Most likely, in the end you would find yourself flat on your back with a blade pointed at your heart and the task which you believed to have been completed to be anything, but done.

No, most likely they would have some sort of mundane request such as watching the girl and making sure she did not escape again. You would think the ones who were already assigned to that task would be able to complete it, but it would seem once again the task would be left to him. He just hoped if this is what they were about to ask of him, that they would hurry along with whatever plans they had already set in motion with regards to the girl because the one thing he could never tolerate was guard duty. In many ways did he find it to be an insult to him, his people and his abilities to be the watcher over one girl. However, if they asked this of him he had no choice, but to comply.

"As you well know, Vesna and the others appear to be incapable of handling the situation." The member continued, watching for Burian's reaction. Burian merely nodded his head in agreement. He was not going to deny it since they had let the girl escape once already. "So we require you and your people to watch the girl in order to ensure this situation does not happen again. We have already informed Vesna of our decision and she, as well as the others, are prepared to work alongside of you. We know you will not let the girl escape."

And there was the reason why they were acting so kind. He sighed inwardly before quickly bowing his head. "It would be our honour to perform the task you have given." Slowly raising his bowed head he caught the glances of a few members. "As for our payment…"

The member quickly cut in before Burian could continue with his demands and sharply remarked. "Do not worry about such things. Everything has already been seen to. You will be happy with your reward for her capture and for your future services."

Burian nodded once more before bowing and turning to leave. Just as he was about to push through the doors he heard the subtle threat tossed at him which caused him to pause mid-step. "And do not fail us Burian or decide to challenge us. You will not be pleased with the outcome."

Without turning to face them he grumbled out, "I would not dare," before taking his leave of them.

* * *

It was that familiar golden light again being broken up by the trees which surrounded her. This could only mean one thing; she was once again in the glade in the woods. Even with only having opened her eyes a crack Sarah was able to determine her position just by the way the light fell. She did not dare to move anything more than her eyelids because she knew someone was close by and she had no intention of alerting them to her being awake. 

Closing her eyes once more she tried to remember how she once again arrived in this place, but regaining her memory proved to be a bit more difficult than she had imagined. As she tried to think back to certain parts in her memory everything became a bit too fuzzy. She knew with certainty she had escaped from this place and had left through the woods. How long she had run through them or in what direction, she could not say, but that did not matter.

The next event which she was also able to recall was when she had once again been captured and forced to return to this place. She had been surrounded by a number of people before they did something she could not recall. They had reached out towards her and another had appeared, but beyond that her memory became a mess of shadows and whispers. She did, however, remember her head beginning to throb in response to whatever they had done.

However, trying to remember what had happened just before her recapture made her head once again throb. There was something which occurred between being in the woods and being caught, but what was it? It was obviously something important and what they had done to her when they had recaptured her had pushed these memories just out of reach. What was so important during those moments that she was made to forget them?

She had no choice, but to try and regain her memories now because there was no regaining them later. This place somehow had an effect on her which made her slowly forget things. It was not as if she wanted to forget things, but rather her thoughts were slowly pushed to the back of her mind where they would eventually be forgotten. It did not really matter to how it happened, at least not right now. All she wished to know at this very moment was what part of her memory missing to her and how would she be able to get it back.

Until she could regain those few memories she would remain here, feigning sleep, trying to fight the effects of the woods and whatever powers had been used against her and her memories. And if there was one thing she could be sure of, it was she would regain those memories; even just through sheer willpower.

* * *

Chesna, being second in command to Burian, had been the one voted to speak with him after he had returned from the council in a foul mood. 

Upon returning Burian spoke to no one and instead chose to whittle away at a small block of wood as he groused, under his breath, to himself. It was not as if he was even needed to be doing his assigned task at the moment since the girl still had yet to awaken. Besides, he still needed to inform his people of their new job. He should just assign the duty of watcher to one of the lowest ranks and be done with it.

Pausing and gazing down at the block in his hand he let out a heavy sigh. No, he could not leave it to just them. If something were to go wrong, then they would have his head. Resuming his whittling he tried to make a mental list of who would be assigned to which watch rotation.

Watching him once again resume his work did Chesna slowly approach her leader and take a seat across from him. She continued to observe the way he slowly turned the block of wood into a figure and when he paused again did she finally use the opportunity to interrupt him. "Boss?"

Burian looked up for a moment before returning to his work. After a few long moments did he finally decide to acknowledge her, but chose not to keep the annoyed tones out of his voice. "What is it, Chesna?"

She gulped; he was not in a good mood. She should have been able to determine that by the fact he had not spoken a word to them and because he was woodworking. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously continued. "What did the council say? They have delivered some of the payment, so one assumes they have asked us to do something. By the way you are reacting after having returned, it is not something you approve of."

After setting down the half-finished figure and blade on the table at his side, did Burian look up into the eyes of Chesna. There was no hiding anything from his people; they knew him too well. "No." He said shaking his head. "I do not approve of what they asked, but there is nothing _I_ can do about it. We follow the orders we have been given."

Chesna had heard the speech a thousand times before about not questioning orders. At one time or another, they had all questioned why they did not just give up on working for them and move onto something different, but they all soon realized such stable work isn't always so easy to find. Despite disliking their work, there was one thing they could never truly complain about, which was the pay. For as many complaints they received from those who hired them they were always equally rewarded in the amount delivered to them. No, she would not dare bring up going the orders, at least not this time. Instead she gave a quick nod of her. "What are the orders they have given to us this time?"

Looking her directly in the eye he replied seriously, "We are to watch the girl and make sure she does not escape again. We are to work alongside her present guardians to help keep a constant watch on her. I suppose they finally decided to take this situation and the girl seriously. It really is a pity for us though. We will each have to take turns to watch over her." He pauses and then bitterly adds as an afterthought, "Oh and they also chose to warn me not to screw this up."

Chesna understood why Burian had taken offense to the assignment, but it could have been worse. It was not as if they were being sent to assassinate someone or being ordered off to war; or at least not yet they weren't.

She nodded her head. "Very well, we will do what they ask. At least the assignment is an easy one. And," she let a slight smirk appear, "maybe if we are really lucky, she will escape again or perhaps that person will come to her rescue. Now_that_ would be interesting." However unlikely that was considering they would really have to slip up to let such a thing to occur.

Burian could not help but smile in return. Even though it was near impossible he sort of wished it would happen. It would at least make things interesting for a short while. "Now off with you, Chesna. Go inform the rest of our people of our new assignment while I finish working on the schedule for rotation."

He picked up his blade and half-finished once more as Chesna rose, gave a curt nod, and walked off to inform the rest of the people about their new assignment.

* * *

Sarah continued to feign sleep as she tried to recall her lost memories from her recent past. Every time she thought she was closer to unlocking them they seemed to move further away. With an inward sigh, she tried to relax. Perhaps this was like some sort of finger trap where the more you tried to struggle and free your self, the less likely it was going to happen. She just had to calm herself and then maybe things would begin to come clear. 

As she concentrated on her even breathing did she finally slowly allow her mind to wander back to those recent events. She did not force them, but allowed them to float through her mind in the hopes of catching a glimpse of something which would be the key to unlocking her memories.

After what could have been hours and in a state between waking and sleeping did those foggy memories begin to float forward once more.

At first the memories were the ones which she could already recall. They were of her travel through the wood, but soon, as she progressed through the woods, so did the memories. In her memory she could recall how the edge of the woods looked and how there was a light beyond the trees. She was able to recognize the light as being moonlight. It was so different than this now repulsive golden hazy light which never changed. Considering there was moonlight and an edge to the woods meant there was more to this world than what she had come to know.

As the memories progressed further forward she could recall what the moon looked like. That large orb bright in the dark night sky; the sky! She could remember seeing the sky instead of a canopy of trees revealing nothing but layer upon layer of foliage.

Unfortunately at this point her memories became a little hazy. This must be the part which she was not supposed to remember; the part where her memories were supposed to have been taken away. She tried hard not to focus on the images, but instead to let them freely run through her mind. There were many things which she was unsure of because of the haze, but there were also things she could still determine from these memories despite it.

Where she had exited the woods there had definitely been an underused path which circled near to the line of the woods. Also, even though there was a path, there wasn't any sort of structure near it. Despite the path being underused, it did mean at one point it, and could still possibly, lead to a place where there were paths being used by people. People who may have, or may still, be able to help her.

As the thoughts of escape once again crossed through her mind did another memory quickly pass by. She had almost missed it and written it off to something too difficult to make out when, despite the rest of it being an obscure blurry mess, did she catch those eyes; ­_his_ eyes.

The sudden thought of someone else being out there, someone who had seen her made her breath hitch for a moment and nearly caused her to awaken out of this middle state. There had been someone else out there. Someone who had saw her. She could not recall all the details of who he was, or why she knew it was a he, but it did not matter. Something in her also told her he was not apart of the group of people who had recaptured her.

This new figure left a world of questions for Sarah and also a world of worries. If he had been there and she was soon recaptured shortly after, then that meant he would have witnessed the event. The question was what had happened to him. The only guesses she could make were: he had been captured just as she was; he had managed to get away somehow; or, she did not even want to give thought to this one, he had been killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hoped the latter one was not true. Knowing that someone was out there who knew she was here at least gave her a bit of hope. Even if that person never really thought about what he had witnessed, as long as he knew about her is all that mattered. Also it meant there were people out there besides the ones who were keeping her captive here for some yet to be determined reason.

As her mind began to once again slip into the world of the waking because of the distant chatter of voices; she decide she needed a plan. She needed to escape before she could once again become fully absorbed into this little world with those three girls. She was not sure what those girls were up to, but she knew she had to be on her guard around them. If she played her cards right maybe she could learn more about why and how she had come here in the first place. Even though she could not recall a life before this place, the same voice which warned her about this place told her she had not always been here.

Locking those few regained memories away did she finally allow herself to waken. Sitting up and looking about the familiar surroundings and smiling to the three girls who, upon noticing she was awake, began to move towards her; did she vow to herself she would not forget any memory from now on and she would also escape this place when the next opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Gavan awoke with his head in his hand on his desk where he had fallen asleep the night before. Looking down at the paperwork in front of him, he apparently had dozed off somewhere in mid-sentence of his taxation report. At least the report hadn't been damaged. Leaning back into his chair he stretched out his arm and flexed his fingers, in the hopes of regaining some of the feeling he had lost in them. 

Once his hand had regained most of its feeling back he looked around the room and noticed two things. First off, it was some time during midmorning and second, he noticed his little ward had vacated her place on the couch and was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing a loud thud, followed by a few softer ones; did Gavan quickly rise out of his seat and make his way down the hall towards the king's study. He prayed it wasn't one of three things: an overly bold and mischievous goblin, his ward causing mayhem to her poor cousin's study or, perhaps the worst of all, a very angry Goblin King having returned from a fruitless adventure. Seeing the figure that was peeking into the room ruled out about two of the options.

Making his way over, he paused next to Macayle and tried to look into the room beyond. The pet ferret which sat on her shoulder soon alerted its owner to his presence.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before pulling away from the door.

He smiled in returned before commenting, "I see you have returned to your usual state." She no longer looked to be about the age of five as she had the night before. She had returned to her normal state of looking to be around the age of eleven.

She rolled her eyes in response. "And a good morning to you too. You know very well that I only look like that sometimes when I am doing the job he assigned me." She says the last part as she indicates the study behind her with a gesture of her head.

Gavan once again tries to peer through the door behind Macayle. All he can see are a series of chairs piled with books and papers. The Goblin King's office was always in some sort of state of organized chaos, but this was even bad for him. From what Gavan could tell,_everything_ was covered with some sort of reckless pile of books or papers.

"What is he doing exactly?" He asked as he tried to catch more of look of what was occurring in the room.

Macayle gave a shrug as she spun around and returned to watching her cousin go through books and pace about the room. "I am not exactly sure. He has been up to this for hours now. I am not sure when he started, but he has yet to stop. My personal guess would be he is looking for something, which is pretty much stating the obvious. Although, I've never seen him this determined, so it must be pretty important whatever it is."

"Yes, I believe you are right." He watches as his king tosses another book aside. "About it being important, not about the fact he is looking for something." He adds with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes again in response. After a few silent moments between them of just watching the king continue his quest, she commented, "So he's really lost it this time, huh?"

Gavan merely nodded as he watched the king pinch his nose in frustration as he tossed aside another book. What book could he possibly be looking for?

"So, does that mean I have to take his place if he really is unfit to rule? I really don't want to. I am fine with letting him continue to rule in this state. It may make things interesting. You know, having a crazy king and all." She said as her eyes followed a book being thrown across the room, making a loud 'thwack' as it hit the opposite wall.

"You are the one who agreed to be his heir." He reminded her as he tried to figure out what in those old records the king could possibly want.

Macayle stroked her ferret in order to comfort it; her cousin's recent action of hurling books across the room was apparently proving to be a bad thing for her poor pet's nerves. "I only agreed because he tricked me into it. Besides, I am only his heir until he gets a real one. I like to consider myself a temporary heir."

Gavan chuckled some more. "You may be his temporary heir for quite some time since he seems preoccupied with other things at present. Now if you will excuse me." He says as he pushes the door open to the room. "I am going to find out what is bothering your cousin this time. Wish me luck." He then enters into the room, carefully moving out of the way of another flying book.

"There's not enough luck in the world to save you." Macayle grumbles as she continues to observe the scene from her place at the door.

* * *

Upon arriving back in his study in the early hours of the morning, Jareth was driven to find the answers to his mystery. Even though he could not recall all the events of the evening and his head continued to throb for an unknown reason, he was still determined to use the clue he had found in order to solve this mystery once and for all. 

After pacing his study a number of times and rolling the name, which had been scrawled on his hand, over on his tongue a few times; he determined whomever she was, she had been important.

Pausing, mid-pace, he stared at the shelves of books before him. If he was going to find any answers he had best begin to search because there were shelves upon shelves of things to look through. How he wished there was an indexing system in most of them.It was not until midmorning did he finally decide to take a break.

Gavan had appeared in his study shaking his head and making silent comments to himself as he looked at the mess around him.

Jareth frowned at him despite being pleased with the sudden appearance of his steward in his study. "Ah Gavan, I see you have finally decided to join me. Come take a seat, if you can find one." He said as he moved behind his large desk and pushed a number of books out of his chair before taking a seat. He watched as Gavan also found a chair with the least number of items on it, pushing them aside, he took his seat.

Eying his King in an attempt to fully evaluate the present situation, he began. "Sire." He briefly shook his head; this wasn't the time for formalities. "Jareth, have you lost something?" Gavan could almost make out Macayle's snicker and murmured comment of, besides his mind.

Jareth laced his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating what exactly to tell his friend and steward. "I believe I have and I haven't."

Gavan's brow furrowed in confusion, but before he could question him further, Jareth continued. "You see, when I left your company last night I found myself on quite the deserted path next to the woods. I am not sure why I went there, but something called to me. I am not exactly sure what it was because, although I am sure more occurred on that path, I cannot presently recall any of the events. I do realize it could all be part of some elaborate dream, but just before returning I noticed something. If it were a dream, then why," he pauses to remove the glove from his hand, "do I have this written on hand?" After inspecting the hand once himself he turns it towards Gavan to reveal Sarah's name upon it.

Gavan studied the name on Jareth's hand as he tried to fit the pieces together. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he finally began. "And you believe this name is the key to everything?" He glances over the piles of records. "If we solve this part of the mystery, then everything else will fall into place?"

Jareth gave a curt nod. "It is the only real clue we have. It has to mean something so one hopes it will reveal more when we find out more about it."

Gavan thought this over for a moment longer before standing and moving to a pile. "Well, we had best get started then." Turning towards the door he motions for Macayle to enter. "You might as well help us as well, little one, there are a lot of books here to go through."

Macayle slowly made her way across the room, inspecting her cousin's hand first before moving towards another pile. And here she was hoping to have some actual fun today, but having her cousin normal again would be good too.

Jareth slipped the glove back onto his hand. He would figure this out and when he did he hoped those involved hadn't planned on living too long because no one tampers with the Goblin King.

* * *

**MQ:**Sorry for the long delay in posting this, but life seems to pile up while you're away. I make no promises for when the next chapter will be up because there are a number of things which need my attention right now. Thankfully I was off sick today, so it allowed me to finish this up. Yay, for fevers and illnesses! 

Thank-you for the reviews, always appreciate comments. I swear ff does something to the file after I finish doing the online edit where it really hates italicized words. Also, thank-you for pointing out that extra –e I missed. After doing two weeks of translations you just get into the bad habit of wanting to add e's and s' everywhere especially where they're not supposed to be. At least I didn't write everything in impératif form.

As for the length and delay, it's because I get jinxed around the 3000 word mark. At least the jinxes are becoming more interesting, such as being snowed in while watching my cousins at their cottage. Serves me right for allowing myself to be dragged along.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.


End file.
